Windows and Doors
by Pippa Kelly
Summary: Pippa struggles to remain a part of her real life as a newsie while being forced to live such a different one. The story of Pippa's journey continues to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! For all of you anonymous reviewers who I couldn't respond to – Spinner, Anonee-Moose, x, NarniaRulz, and Curly – you guys are awesome and those of you who reviewed multiple times (Anonee-Moose, I think you were my oldest reviewer :)) I appreciated it so much. And (obviously)…there IS a sequel! I could never stop writing about Pip.**

**For those of you who've just opened this story and haven't read my other one – **_**The Stars – **_**well, you should if you want to read this. It's pretty long, but you won't understand this story without reading the other one.**

**Anyways, I'm so happy to be back with a new story :) I hope you all like it as much as you did the last! It's kind of an odd title, huh? But it's significant.**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**-**

Windows and doors. I seem to be encountering a lot of these lately.

The door to school. The door to the carriage. The door to the mansion. The door to the lodging house. Well, that door I see, but can't go too close to.

The windows in carriages. The windows in school. The window of my room, the full length windows leading to the balcony. Which are stuck fast. The window on the second floor, right now the only window that gives me hope, the only window of opportunity.

Because...all of the doors I enter lead not to where I want to be. All of the windows I look out of really only make me physically see the barrier I have between myself and the rest of the world.

But I must endure it. When opportunity knocks, I will answer.

Everything in my life right now is just so symbolic. Trust me, I have lots of free time. And since I cannot do anything but think, I sure have thought.

Here's an example. The climb to my balcony is too difficult. And even if _somehow _someone made it…the doors to get to me would be stuck. And we would be forced to only look at each other through the window, the door closed. Able to see each other…but not able to get to each other…

Just like how it is now. The only portal I have into the newsies' world is the window in the second floor passage. Behind a large painting, there is a hole. Crawl through the hole and you reach a small but quaint little room. And there is a medium sized window, one visible from the outside…but no one really thinks about which window goes to which room when looking at a house, do they?

So I have to go down two floors and everyone else has to come up two floors. We meet at the halfway point. How much longer will I be able to survive doing this? Meeting halfway in the dead of night?

And more importantly, how long will Mush, Manny, Jack, Spot…_everyone _be able to endure this?

So yes, I have windows and doors in my life. But I'm still waiting. Waiting for the right door to open. Waiting for the windows to just disappear…for my life to return back outside, back where there are no restrictions, back where I belong…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, all! Sorry this took a while. I will be soooo very busy, but I really want to keep pretty frequent updates. So, does anyone mind if they're not super long?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: ktkakes, Swindler, clarebear, Rai Kane, x, peterbloomfield, TheRedBandit, and anonee-moose. You guys are incredible and I am so happy to have all your support :)**

**This is a pretty important chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

Okay. Let me take you back a bit.

So you all know that I took the carriage, not knowing where I was going.

And let me tell you, I received a great surprise. The ride wasn't long, and when I descended into the daylight, I was still in New York. In fact, still in _Manhattan_.

Weird, huh?

I thought so too.

But once again, my father provided the answer, or rather only some of the answer.

The carriage stopped on a road that I recognized immediately to be one lived in by wealthy citizens.

I was escorted to a grand gate gilded with horses and warriors. Vines crept up and over the adjacent stone walls, as if stretching to escape the yard. The gardens inside were beautiful. They were overgrown and unkempt…part of why I liked them so much.

Normally, it would've been hard to enter such a beautiful house when I had no idea what was in store for me. It would've been hard to hold my head high and be escorted up the path while I knew nothing about why I was brought here. But, I knew why _I _was here, what purpose to myself I was serving. No matter what my father had in mind, my ultimate purpose was to protect the newsies. And _that _was what kept my head up.

I ascended the steps and the door was opened after only one short _rap _on the door. We stepped inside. The entrance room was magnificent, only it seemed lifeless. I much preferred the outside.

Maids, the butler, some boys who looked around my age, some smaller children, and a few other people were lined up in the hall. They were all peering at me curiously. Well, the children were obvious with their practically open-mouthed gazes. But the adults and older children…I could see them looking at me with a mixture of emotions. What I prominently understood, though, was that they'd been expecting, no, anticipating, my arrival for a while, and hadn't known what to expect.

I held their gazes, but didn't stare them down. I didn't have anything to hold against them. Yet. All I knew was that they worked for my father. They might not know what my father's done to me and to others.

"Well, well," a voice, accompanied by footsteps, came from a hall to the left. I gave a little start and turned in that direction – for two reasons. One, no one had spoken since I came into the hall. Two – it was my father's voice. I haven't heard his voice in many years. When I was at school a year or so ago, he never came to visit. He would occasionally send someone to see to it that we had clothes that fit, but he never paid a visit.

I remembered everything about him before he turned the corner. He was fairly handsome and his eyes beheld anyone he looked at. But I could see through the charm he put forth, as could those in my sort of position under him; like servants. And I saw their fear of him when, like me, they stiffened. They straightened their posture, brushed off their clothes, and neatly folded their hands together. It reminded me of Snyder doing his rounds so many years ago when Jack and I were in the refuge. Remembering those times made me smile, and I was sort of reunited with my cause as my father entered the room.

He was dressed in swanky black pants, crisply ironed. His black shoes reflected with the lanterns of the foyer. Shiny black suspenders rolled over a white and blue pinstriped shirt. He had this sickening smile as he looked at me.

"Ladies, gentlemen, as the welcoming committee," he said as he approached me, his gaze never faltering though he was addressing everyone else. "I expect you to be a bit more, well, _verbal_. Yes?"

The servants nodded and mumbled, "Yes, sir."

My father nodded, as if he saw all of them understanding what he said, but still didn't look away from me. "Very good. Dismissed."

They all turned in different directions with bowed heads and walked swiftly off.

My father tightened his smile towards me. He had reached me and was standing about two feet away, directly facing me, with his hands clasped in front of his figure and his chin held high. Like he was gloating how he had won, again.

"And _you_, my dear, my _daughter_," he said, jerking with his head towards the staircase. "I would've expected a better greeting from you. No 'hi papa' or 'I missed you'?" He was grinning. Maliciously.

I gritted my teeth but kept down an angry retort as I followed him up the stairs.

"No? That's too bad," he climbed a step ahead of me, like he always was. "Well, we will adjourn to the study, like last time. Remember last time?"

I slowly let out a breath of air, keeping calm.

"Oh, I do too. You were here, with your 'brother', no? A very scrawny lad. What's become of him?"

Manny. The light tone he had about Manny almost brought me over the edge. Manny was so much more than a scrawny _lad_. And I was not going to reveal any information about anyone to my father.

"Ah…too tense for small talk?"

He was belittling me.

"Well," he said as we reached a door in a dimly lighted corridor. "Here we are."

He opened the door and ushered me inside. I calmly walked in and took a seat opposite a large desk. The room was not too filled, save two sofas, the one desk, two chairs facing the desk, and one with the desk.

My father took his seat and studied me, leaned forward in his chair. His hands were clasped together, his fingers strumming against the knuckles of the opposite hand.

He sat there for a few minutes, silent. But a silent room can be so loud, and this room was screaming many things to me at once.

Finally, my father broke the ringing silence. "You could at least treat me with some favor. After all, I _did _send that curly boy back, unharmed."

I felt my gaze subconsciously harden. Unharmed _physically_. But how mentally scarred did my father leave Roller? And the fact that my father returned him does _not _justify the fact that he took him in the first place.

"His name is Roller," I said quietly, but as forcefully as I could.

"Ah!" My father leaned back in his seat and threw him arms back. "She speaks!" He brought his arms around to the back of his head and smiled at me. "_Roller_? Now that is something you'll have to explain. Can the work force of these days really be so uneducated as not to have real names?" He gave a laugh at his own crack.

My eyes just narrowed. His ignorance and ridicule of things that came so naturally to me and the newsies bothered me. There was no way I was going to explain.

"Why do you need me?"

The smile didn't leave his face as he answered me. "Oh, we'll get to that, we will. But for now, why don't you answer this question for me. Why are _you _here?"

The bluntness of the question startled me. "Y-you forced me."

"I did?" The smile was still there.

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of me being angry. "Yes."

"You came _willingly _to the carriage."

"How do _you _know?"

"I know."

I swallowed. "Well, you left me no other choice."

He leaned forward again in his seat. "Ah, now we're getting somewhere. But…no other choice…what about these valiant newsies? Who took down Pulitzer? A good friend of mine, by the way. They couldn't do anything about it?"

"They didn't know about it."

"Oh, yes they did," he said. What? Was he trying to get me to admit that I told them? He didn't look angry or anything…

"You specifically said not to tell anyone."

"So that you'd specifically tell everyone," his smile didn't falter and neither did his tone.

"That makes _absolutely _–" suddenly I faltered. "Perfect sense."

My father grinned wider, leaning back in chair again. "Explain."

Normally I wouldn't have obeyed, but my mind was off, the gears churning with my sudden realization. "You wanted me to tell everyone so that…even though they knew, there was nothing I could do about it."

He nodded, and I continued.

"So that not only would _I _feel helpless, but they would too. So that I would realize that there was absolutely no way out…that you would get me no matter what…"

My father stood and walked over to a rope protruding from the wall, which he pulled twice.

"This concludes our discussion for the night. You've made quite some progress," he came around and stood by the door, watching me still process this information. "You will be shown to your room, immediately changed and bathed, and will remain there for the remainder of the day. It is mid afternoon now, and you will be served dinner at seven. I'm sure you have quite a lot to think about, so I am generous enough to offer you this evening alone. But I will expect you at breakfast at seven thirty tomorrow morning. Your requirements will be explained to you later in the morning."

He opened the door and a woman promptly entered, her head bowed and hands folded.

"Good evening, Mary. You have your instructions."

I slowly stood and made my way to the door. I followed Mary down the hall, ignoring my father's calls for me to have a peaceful rest.

We made our way to the fourth floor, one thought resounding in my head. My father had outsmarted me. Our whole secret meetings and methods had all seemed brilliant, but really we'd just been playing along with my father's plan. And the thought that came out of this was that I knew this would not be the last time my father had a surprise for me. I was going to have to keep my guard up and think more in terms of his cruel way of thinking.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there. Remember me? I am so so so sorry. This has taken so long for me to get out. With the start of school and all my homework…I always am so tired. And, to top it off, this chapter isn't even long.**

**I owe you all who have been waiting for this something. So this weekend I'm going to write a very long chapter. Okay?**

**I hope you all aren't too mad. I'm so sorry.**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

"You poor, poor girl," the maid kept murmuring as she massaged my scalp. My eyes were closed and I let the soothing feeling of warm water and soaps fill my senses.

It vaguely passed through my mind that I should ask the maid how she knew – or _what _she knew – about me. But I was so relaxed, and I knew that relaxing opportunities would be rare.

I remember always loving the feeling of being clean. And I still do. I can almost feel the grime wash off of me. And I could feel the anger and sense of no hope I had after my father talked to me slowly wash away. He may have outsmarted me there, but I could find opportunities to outsmart him.

Like what I was going to do to bring Manny back. All of my senses suddenly awakened as I thought of the newsies. What are they doing? How are they? Are they worried about me?

It's about four o'clock by now…so they must be close to done with the afternoon edition. Mush is probably at Bottle Alley while Manny at the harbor, Jack most likely with Roller going wherever the crowds are, Race at Sheepshead, Specs at central park…I could just picture them hawking the headlines, making up stories, attracting crowds…

"I cannot understand why you have a smile on your face at a time like this," the maid's voice rang, bringing me out of my daydream and forcing me to open my eyes. And I realized that I did have a smile on my face.

"What do you mean?" I might as well see how much she knows.

She stopped what she was doing and looked me directly in the eyes. Her eyes were a warm brown, and for a moment I was reminded of the time so long ago at the Kentworthy's with the maid. "I know everything that has happened to you. And when I say everything, I mean everything having to do with your father. You've been taken from your friends. Your father cruelly tricked you into coming here. The vile man. And yet, you sit here, and smile?"

I just shrugged.

I'd learned a valuable lesson from my father. Don't trust him. And from that, I cannot trust anyone else. How do I know my father didn't hire this maid to get on my good side? Become someone who I could confide anything in? Confide such things as possible escape or sabotage plans, secret meetings with my friends, anything that could get me in trouble and put any one of the newsies at risk. No, I wasn't going to reveal anything to this maid. Anything about what's going on inside me.

The maid's expression, however, didn't change at my refusal to answer. "I understand. You need time."

She was silent for a few more moments before she continued.

"I might as well tell you what he has in store for you now. After I show you around your room and help you into your night clothes, I'll let you be for the night. Of course, if you need me, all you need to do is ring a bell that is in your room. It channels down directly into the cellar where I will be performing most of my work. Someone will always be down there, and they can either notify me to go to you or they will come. Any time, really, dear, I will come."

She gently dunked my head in the water a few times before going on.

"As you can expect, from the experience before, your father will _not _send you to school. You will receive private tutoring lessons here. You will be taught in all manner of subjects – Latin, French, geography, philosophy, really quite the interesting subjects, if you ask me. These lessons will be taught by Mr. Thomas Lotsky, who you will meet tomorrow. From Mrs. Georgia Witherson you will learn the etiquette of a fine woman, which I'm afraid your father is afraid you have lost this past year."

She sighed.

"Now, onto the bad part. Your father would like you to become his public representative."

I frowned.

"That is to say, his daughter. You will attend social outings with him and help him in his line of business."

Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Although, I'm fairly certain that is _not _a business. I don't know anything about what he does to make all this money. I've tried to find out, but your father is a clever man. Long, unexplained absences coupled with all his secrecy will lead one's mind to suspicions that if voiced would earn a severe beating or even hanging.

Her voice hardened.

"Your father is ruthless. He will knock anyone in the way down so brutally that they can never get up. And I feel such sorrow that you will have to be helping him in whatever he does. You, though, are someone I have seen to match his wits. You are one of the only hopes we have at becoming free. And when I say we, I mean everyone who's been a victim of your father.

"Therefore, anything you need, any help I could possibly give you, you tell me. I will do _anything_ to help. I know secrets about this house that will help. But I am in no position to directly disobey your father. If he finds out I am doing anything, unspeakable things would happen…"

The silence following her speech rang in my ears along with her words. She motioned for me to stand up and she wrapped me in a towel.

My mind went though a battle as she dried my hair and dressed me. One side, my trusting side, was arguing that this woman was sincere. Something had obviously happened to her that made her this upset. The new side was violently suppressing that side, thinking of the risks involved in trusting someone involved with my father, even though she was below him.

The battle didn't end, but was rather put off to the side. When the maid, Mary I think her name was, left, I gave her a small smile, a small thanks, and a small nod. She gave me a big smile, a big anytime, and a big nod.

I wrapped my nightgown closer to my body as I settled down in the soft, feathery pillows. My eyes studied the intricate designs on the four poster bed. I wondered how long it'd taken to make this bed, and if it really gets the appreciation it deserves.

Rising to close the thick curtains, I took one last look outside before the sunlight disappeared. Lying back down on the bed, I leaned over to turn out the kerosene lamp. I pushed the question of trusting or not trusting to the back of my mind as sleep took over my head.

And when I awoke several hours later (judging from the pitch black outside when I peeked through the curtains), I didn't allow the battle to come back up.

There was something much more important I needed to do.

I stepped into slippers, donned my night robe, and slipped out the door as quietly as I could. There was some exploring to be done.

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So, the 'long chapter this weekend' thing didn't work out, obviously, but here's a long chapter on Monday! It's pretty long, actually. And I like the chapter. I hope you all will too!**

**Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter! I love you guys!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

I crept down the hallway and towards the soft glow I could barely see coming from the stairs. I was headed for the cellar. I supposed that since the cellar was where Mary preformed most of her duties and where many other maids were, it should hold some sort of map to the rooms in this house. It is a rather large place.

I felt along the walls as my eyes tried to focus through the dark with the small amount of light. My hand lightly ran over door frames and the softly protruding patterns on the wall. The light grew and grew, until I found myself at the head of the stairs. It was a dimly lit lantern, casting an eerie light on the walls.

My feet lightly padded on the carpeted stairs as I descended. I tried hard to control the sound of my breath, for I feared that the slightest noise would cause someone to discover me. The house was echoingly silent, only increasing my fear. My breath seemed to be extremely and annoyingly loud, as did the light _thump _my feet made each time. I tried rolling from the balls of my feet to my heels each step, and the reverse. I still heard something.

I passed the first floor and kept going down. And suddenly I laughed at myself. Quietly, though. If I wanted to go _exploring_, I would have to stop being afraid to breathe. Exploring this house meant daring the limits. And plus, if someone did discover me, they wouldn't really find something substantial to say against me. For I am new to this house, and I could have gotten lost on the way to retrieve a glass of water. Or I could have suddenly needed something to eat. And…if my father was to find me (he surely being the one knowing that I was exploring), he wouldn't be mad. He'd be happy that I was making an acquaintance with his house. Plus, I wasn't running away or anything. He knew that I knew that I was stuck here.

I quickened my steps down the stairs and soon passed the ground floor, which I recognized from earlier. I briefly paused, looking to the door and imagining myself walking in earlier that day, the servants lined up there…my father entering from there…

And suddenly, my heart skipped a beat as I thought I heard faint footsteps echoing down the hall that he'd come in from. I flew down the steps and pressed myself against the wall when I was probably about halfway down. I couldn't see a thing; this stairwell was not lighted. I felt a strange sensation as the blood rushed through my body, numbing my senses. Why was I so scared? I must've imagined it, because the footsteps were gone now.

My heart skipped another beat as I sensed sudden warmth and felt the air around me move. _Someone was walking by me_.

Fortunately, I didn't utter a sound. I pressed myself against the wall harder and willed myself silent. The air was still again, but I heard someone's faint footsteps begin on what must be the floor of the basement.

I waited a few moments for the blood to return to my head before I crept after it. I didn't let myself think rationally; I needed to figure out what or who this was. Was it a ghost? A person? A child? A servant?

I reached the landing and took my slippers off; my bare feet would make less noise. I followed the footsteps through the pitch black. This person, or thing, must have done this several times. They knew where they were going and weren't bumping into a thing. I, on the other hand, had to lightly feel the wall as I followed.

Finally, it opened a door and entered. This must be a room. Halls don't usually have doors. I put my back to the frame and waited. I strained my ears to hear what the thing was doing.

I heard footsteps cross this room.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. A woman's voice. She murmured, "Where've you been…"

There was no reply. But I could feel myself burning up with humiliation as I heard the quiet but evident noises of an embrace.

_I'd just followed someone to their late night love affair._

And here I was, thinking it was a ghost, a mystery.

A sudden hand on my shoulder caused a gasp to escape my lips and my pulse to increase for the third time that night. The hand moved to cover my mouth and I heard a soft, "shhh…"

The other hand tugged at my forearm. This new person wanted me to come with them.

Why not?

My father wanted me, so there wasn't anyone in this house who would hurt me. Plus, I really didn't have any other option. And just because I was following them didn't mean I trusted them.

The person pulled me back through the hallway I came from. He or she felt along the walls until I heart him or her mutter, "here."

A door was opened and I was pulled gently inside. The door was shut behind me and I stood awkwardly in the middle of a pitch black room as I heard the person quickly walk away.

Suddenly, light flooded the room. It wasn't bright, but my eyes hurt for a moment and I blinked to get used to it.

A boy was standing across the room, his hand on a lamp which was sitting on a nightstand. We were in a rather small room, and to my unpleasant surprise, it was a bedroom.

I gave the boy a disappointed look and turned to open the door.

"Oh, no! Wait, no, that's not," the boy stuttered as he quickly strode across the room. His voice was kind of raspy. It was cute. It reminded me of Manny's voice. Except this boy looked a little older than me. "That's not what I brought you here for."

He reached me and the door and put his hand against the door so that I couldn't open it. It wasn't like he was trapping me, though. His eyes, looking down at me, looked sincere.

"Then…how may I help you?" I asked as politely as I could.

He chuckled and relaxed. He'd been a bit nervous. "I'd say you were the one in need of help. Unless you meant to watch them two back there…"

I reddened and shifted, but didn't answer.

"My names Jack," he grinned ruefully and stuck out a hand for me to shake. Right away he looked like he regretted it. He looked questioningly from his hand to me.

"_Jack_?"

"That's me," he said.

I looked at him incredulously. The odds of that…

I took his hand before he suffered too much from the awkwardness he felt. "I'm Pippa."

He shook my hand, his grin returning. He strode to the bed and sat on it, his back to the headboard. "I know. We've been waiting for you."

I noticed a chair in the corner of the room and walked over to it, eager for the opportunity to sit. "What do you know about me?"

"That you're Mr. Rinacci's daughter."

"And…?"

"Well, that's it, really. Oh, well, that you were kidnapped a while ago or something…"

I scoffed. "_Kidnapped_."

He leaned forward and raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "You weren't?"

"I ran away."

He straightened and looked very taken aback.

"I do _not _like my father. Biologically, we are related. But he's forced me to be here."

Jack still looked abashed. "We all thought you…you were a rich prick who was going to be selfish and all."

"When I'm with my father, I guess I am rich. But when I'm not, I'm rich as well, in ways that actually matter."

For a moment I wondered why I was telling all this to Jack. I guess it was just that it didn't matter if the servants knew I didn't want to be here. Mary already knew what happened to me. My father wouldn't be mad at me for telling people who couldn't really do anything to break me out of here.

Jack frowned. "Where are you when you're not with your father?"

I contemplated how to explain everything to him. In as simple as terms as possible. "Well, I'll just start from the beginning. My mother was low class, my father obviously not, he took advantage of her…he left her, I was born, she gets sick and dies, Jack finds me, we become newsies, when I'm eleven my father kidnaps me, when I'm fifteen I ran away, went back to the newsies for a year, and now my father is forcing me again to come back."

"Jack?"

"He's two years older than me. He found me when he was little. We called each other brother and sister. He's taken care of me all my life. All the newsies have."

"Newsies?"

"Surely you've heard of newsies?"

"Ya…it's just, I never expected you to be one of them. Have you ever heard of Spot Conlon?"

I laughed. "Oh, I have."

He grinned smugly. "Well, I happen to personally _know _him."

"Oh?"

"Yup. We're friends," he said. He looked so proud to know him. Suddenly he frowned. "Wait…do _you _know him?"

"I do."

"For how long?"

"Ever since I became a newsie."

"You're not one of those girls who love him, are you?"

I laughed. "No."

"Wait…" something was going through his eyes. "You're _Star_. Right? The girl newsie! I've heard of you! Spot told me about you. And you're _Pippa_. You two are the same person…I saw you once! When you were little. I remember it so well. I didn't believe Spot that he knew you. Girls being a new thing and all. But he proved me wrong. He walked right up to you and talked to you."

His smile faded.

"It was at Medda's. And all the guys were so protective of you. And you were with this one guy…dancing with him…and then you were sitting with all the Manhattan guys…I remember it so well. You looked so happy. And now…"

I smiled softly. He was now understanding what I was going through. Better than how well anyone who hadn't seen me with the newsies would understand. Because how can one explain love? In terms that someone else can understand?

"Geez, I'm real sorry," he said sorrowfully. "I can get word to Spot, you know. I still know him. And he can come see you. He can get anyone to come, too. I know where they can visit you, too! The window in your room is stuck, right?"

He was starting to get excited and talk quickly. I had no idea if the window was stuck, so I just sort of nodded / shrugged.

"Well, there's a secret room on the second floor which has a window. Sometimes people get in through there. Your father doesn't know where it is, I'm sure. He is rarely home just to be home. When he is, we have these grand parties and balls. Or some couples will come and stay here. No one really explores. No adult, really."

He got up and came over to me, taking my hand and bringing me to my feet.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour right now. What I know. I'm sure I only know about a quarter of whatever is hidden in this house."

I held tight to his hand as he turned off the lamp and left us in the dark again.

I smiled as he led me out. I had a friend. Who really understands what I left behind, what's most important to me.

And for the first time that night, I felt relief. I wasn't going to be alone here. And, I was going to be able to contact the newsies.

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys – just want to get his out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!! I so much appreciated it, as always. I love you guys - TheRedBandit, Swindler, Rai Kane, dusk writer, ellybelly, and x. **

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

Jack and I crept along in the dark. Eventually we reached the stairs. I could tell because there the faintest light coming from upstairs and my eyes must've been better adjusted to the darkness.

Jack suddenly paused and murmured in my ear. "So that was the basement. I'll save the tour of that for sometime when it's light. Right now I just wanna show you the secret places I've found. Only a couple 'a other people know about 'em. And you have to go to them in the utmost secrecy. That okay?"

I nodded, but then realized that he probably didn't see me. "That's great," I whispered.

He started up the stairs. We reached the landing, but continued up to the second floor. Jack proceeded to go down hallways, making turns right and left, so often that I eventually lost track and subjected to being pulled around.

Fortunately, the hallway we were currently in was a bit lighted. So I could sort of see where we were.

Jack halted in front of a huge picture. The picture was beautiful. It was of dancers in flowing gowns, in various positions. There was so much emotion to it, it seemed.

I didn't have much time to marvel at it, for quite suddenly Jack shoved the bottom corner, bringing the picture to be at about a forty-five degree angle on the wall. I gasped at the sudden movement.

And was very confused.

There was nothing behind the painting.

Jack smiled at me and motioned for me to look again. I looked closer, and I saw a faint outline of a circle. I ran my fingers over the area and saw that there was a slight indent. It was a medium sized hole, large enough for a grown man to fit through. It was covered by a flap exactly resembling the wallpaper.

In open mouthed wonder, I threw a quick glance at Jack before I climbed into it. The passage was cool and metal, it felt like. I crawled along, careful to where I put my hands – I didn't want to suddenly fall out of the passage. I felt Jack climb up behind me and heard the quiet sound of the picture sliding back into place.

A huge smile was on my face, I could feel it. I was crawling through a secret passageway of an old and beautiful house with a new friend in a place where I wasn't expecting to have any friends. I was amazed and so excited that there were secrets to this house, just waiting to be uncovered.

Suddenly, my hand couldn't find ground to stay on; the passageway had ended.

"Is it a long drop?" I whispered go Jack.

"It's about waist high. You'll be fine," he whispered back.

I rotated around so that my feet were towards the open end of the passage. This proved to be somewhat difficult. My head brushed with Jacks, and I muttered sorry before slowly dropping my legs out. I lowered myself until I felt stable ground. I stood up in complete darkness.

I moved along the edge of the wall slowly, getting out of Jack's way. I knew that I shouldn't move quickly or away from the wall – I tended to bump into things easily, especially in the dark.

I'd barely heard Jack's feet hit the ground before he was suddenly illuminated across the room. I felt a sudden pang of jealousy that he could move so stealthily about in the dark. I knew that he must have done it many times before, but still, I don't like feeling like an amateur.

But he was grinning. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

I smiled and looked around the room. It was medium sized, like the hole. There was a medium sized window. I would like to say that there was medium sized furniture to go with the pattern – but there were two sofas and two large chairs and all four were very large and looked extremely comfortable.

I immediately curled up on one. I sunk right into the soft cushions and it seemed to lure me into sleeping. I was suddenly tired. And suddenly reminded of home.

And my smile disappeared.

How could I be having so much fun? When the newsies could be at home right not worrying about me and wondering where I am. I can't possibly be happy here. I have to hate it here. Right?

Is it disloyal to have some fun? Disloyal to myself and or to the newsies? To my cause?

What if the newsies found out that I was having a great time here? What would they think then?

Or would they _want _me to find whatever joy here I can? Probably…but then I would feel bad towards myself if I enjoyed myself in my father's house.

With my father's servants.

My suspicions suddenly aroused again.

What if my father wanted me to have fun?

And so he assigned 'Jack' to be my friend?

And if I had friends and fun here, and was in Manhattan still…

He could _want _the newsies to see that I like this life…

And turn them against me.

Like he did before.

Or maybe…

I sarcastically laughed.

Maybe he just wants me to become very suspicious of everyone but myself and the newsies.

It was working.

--

I awoke the next morning to the maid opening my curtains. I felt a rush of fatigue as my eyes closed from the sudden harsh light and pined for the succumbing darkness of the night.

We'd only stayed in the secret room for a little while, before informed Jack how tired I was and thanked him for showing me a little bit around. My suspicions had been aroused, and so my manner of speaking to him became more conserved. He didn't care, though. In fact, it seemed like he understood. He walked me to my room even though I claimed I'd be able to find it just fine and said that whenever I wanted we could continue the tour.

He also told me that he was one of the stable boys. My heart leapt a little bit again, but my mind was quick to bat it down. Riding would be enjoyable. But I wouldn't have fun…

Yet.

I learned a bit of riding before. I love it. I love the idea of riding in the open plain, just me and a horse, endless nature, no one around to bother me. Not even just the open plain, but the desert, a forest, a valley, anywhere…

"Miss, I am sorry, but you must get up. There's no telling what your father would do if you were late for breakfast. He would make you feel like a fool, to say the least," the maid, Mary, said.

She was right. I might as well oblige to my fathers rules, for the time being.

I rose and found a simple ivory gown that Mary said would be appropriate for breakfast and my morning lessons.

"What will my morning lessons be today, do you know, Mary?"

"Oh, today, I'm not sure, miss. Most likely, Mr. Lotsky will evaluate your current knowledge and derive the schedule from there."

I nodded as she tied sash around my middle and began fixing my hair. She arranged it in an elaborate knot, kept in place with pins and clips. An ivory ribbon was woven around it.

She gave me a rueful smile once she finished. "Well, miss, you look beautiful, and good luck. Remember, if your father asks you something, don't panic. Think about what he says and think of something clever to say back. Just don't let him make a fool of you."

I thanked her for the advice as we made our way towards the stairs. Really, it was. My father was very good at making people feel foolish.

But then again, so was I. I smiled, thinking of how outsmarting people has always been one of my favorite past times.

The smile disappeared as I realized that I had just been outsmarted. By my father.

We arrived outside the dining room and Mary left me to enter on my own. I straightened my posture and lifted my chin slightly as I made my way in.

There was no need; there was no one there. The table was set, but my father and whoever else would be dining with us was absent. I sagged a bit as I stood there, not knowing where to sit.

And then I smiled smugly. I beat my father to breakfast.

"Pippa, dear, straighten your back," my father's snide voice came, startling me. "Oh, sorry, dear, did I startle you?"

I quickly regained my composure. "Only because I wasn't expecting you to arrive for another ten minutes or so."

"Ah," my father said as he made his way into the room. He indicated a seat for me to sit in. I knew enough to wait and sit at the same time as him. "So you think I was late, do you?"

"Just that I was here before you."

"By how long?"

I shrugged.

"Do not _shrug_. Answer like this: I'm not quite sure."

"I'm not quite sure."

"By a few seconds," he said, pulling out a pocket watch. "And you, in fact, were three minutes early. Tsk…tsk…"

"What, _pray tell_, is so bad about being early, sir?" I mocked the proper language.

"Those three minutes could've been spent sleeping. And you could have used those three minutes," he said, eying me.

I was silent.

"But don't worry," he said, waving his head. "I shall reprimand Mary for it later."

_Reprimand someone for being early._

He is really the most ridiculous man I've ever met.

"Anyways, dear, I have a guest today, that I'd like you to meet. His name is Mr. Temogen, a business associate of mine. Do step in, Henry."

A tall man with slightly graying hair and wide but hollow eyes stepped in. He bowed to me as my father presented me. I did my best to stay calm while he kissed my hand. Which is the most ridiculous practice I think has ever been invented. _Kissing hands_.

Temogen's eyes flicked over to my father and he nodded, almost as if in approval. "She the one?" He grunted.

My father nodded.

Temogen revealed an impish grin. "She's perfect."

What did that mean?

I ignored the questions that arose about my father and what exactly he wanted of me. Better not to trouble myself with such thoughts now; I have a pretty expansive imagination. And I didn't want to think about the gruesome things that my father could want with me. Not yet.

Temogen pulled out my seat for me. I took it as gracefully as I could. "Thank you, sir," I said lightly.

"You're very welcome," he said as he and my father took their seats. They situated themselves comfortably before Temogen continued. "How old are you, my beauty?"

I swallowed. "A few months past sixteen, sir."

My father chuckled. "Still a young child."

"How old are you, sir? May I be obliged to guess?" I asked, addressing my father.

"Touché," Temogen said, a slight smile on his face.

My father's smile faltered, however. Score one for me! "Dear, that is not an appropriate question for the table."

"So are you reprimanding me or Mr. Temogen? Or us both?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Mr. Temogen let out a booming laugh. "Jeezum, Geoff, she really is perfect. And she's nice and clever."

The doors to what I presumed to be the kitchen burst open and a few maids walked in. Two were carrying steaming pots and one was carrying what looked to be orange juice - something I hadn't tasted in so long, it felt like…but really it was only two mornings ago. Mush and I had breakfast to that morning.

_We'd eaten breakfast quietly. Just enjoying the little glances we gave each other, the slight touches that our legs made while we were sitting…our knees touching and our feet meeting each other occasionally - no, often. Every time we'd smile and draw it back, but by the end of breakfast his legs were outside mine, very much touching each other…our feet together…_

_We took a long walk back to where we'd left our papers. Which was by a trash bin, knowing no one would bother to pick them up thinking that they were yesterday's news. Our hands were intertwined and it seemed like everything was perfect. The sun was shining and the nature stood out against the soiled streets. Something that people could only see when they were truly happy. And I was. Right then. _

_I remember one of Mush's fingers started tracing the inside of my hand. It made me giddy inside. For I was reminded of every time we've held hands. He's always done it subconsciously. Like the first day I sold papers as a newsie and lost my key. _

_I wanted to tell him right then…I love you, I love you, I love you._

_But then it would be like I wasn't seeing him again._

_We neared our alley and we slowed our walk. We wanted to have the most time possible alone._

"…_and then they lived happily ever after." I ended the story and sighed._

_Mush made a face. "These stories are bull."_

_I frowned. Usually he didn't admit to liking these stories, but he'd never said that before. "How do you mean?"_

"_It's all gum. Shit. It never happens in real life. Where do they get these ideas from? Tell me that. Or, no, tell me a story like the one we're going through right now." He was really worked up about this._

_I took his other hands. "Look, Mush, who says our story won't have a happy ending?"_

"_Your father."_

_I smiled. "He can say whatever he wants. But we'll figure out a way to get out of it."_

"_How can _we _figure out a way if I won't even know where you are?"_

"_I'll get word to you."_

_Mush shook his head. "How is this possibly going to work?"_

_I was quiet for a moment. Then I grinned at him. "It's just faith. Ya trust it," I said - even imitating his accent._

_He couldn't help but smile as well. And right then, as I saw the anger and anxiety leave his eyes, I knew that everything would be okay. I laughed and let go of his hands, rounding the corner of our alley. He followed me and grabbed my waist, spinning me around and pinning me against the wall, bringing his face so close to mine that our noses were touching - all the while I was still talking._

"_And who knows, Mush? Maybe we'll have such a happy ending that people will remember our story. And all over the world they'll tell it. And we'll become legends. And all girls will wish they were me…"_

_My eyes fluttered closed at the closeness of him and the heat of his breath._

"_Pip…I…"_

_Whatever he was going to say was never said. But his unspoken words and my unspoken thoughts rang loud in clear in the kiss that followed._

"Pippa!"

I was startled out of my daydream and looked around, bewildered. My father was looking at me sternly and Temogen was looking at me with a bemusedly.

"What, sorry?"

"Mr. Temogen has been trying to ask you a question."

"No, no, Geoff, it's alright, my conversation starter is much less interesting than her orange juice glass," Temogen said. The two of them laughed together at me.

But I grinned subtly.

_Yes it is…_

--

Breakfast proceeded much in this manner, although I was feeling warm to the core after that daydream. Today I would have to find a way to get word to them. And I would trust Jack to do so. Or maybe I'd be allowed outside…and then I could just say hi to them like I'd never been gone. They'd be so surprised.

After breakfast, the men bid me good day and my father told me that I would receive instructions for my day later. They left the room in deep discussion, leaving me alone for a moment.

Mary entered at that point.

She hung her head. "Sorry you were early."

I laughed. "Oh, Mary! That man is absolutely ridiculous! You can't possibly be sorry!"

She looked up, and I saw a smile on her face. "No, I am just fed up with that man and his silly policies."

I laughed again.

"Your lessons are this way, miss," Mary said.

I followed her around for a little while until we reached a library. She bid me goodbye and closed the doors behind her.

I felt the annoyance at my father from just a few minutes ago lift as I looked around. There were books and books and books. From the floor to the ceiling. Lining every bookshelf. Everywhere. And furniture to read them on. There was a balcony.

This would be my refuge. This place. I could read outside, up near the ceiling, on the floor, at a desk, by the fireplace – which I spotted.

"Star."

The sound of a voice closed my mouth and forced me to look around for whoever was addressing me.

Wait…_Star…_

Who I saw gave me one of the biggest shocks of my life.

He was much older. But I recognized him.

I stumbled backwards and felt a feeling of numb surreal ness overcome me.

This was just not possible.

5 years…

--


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! It's been so long, and I know that's always the story, so I'll just say sorry.**

**Thanks to all the reviews last chapter! All comments and criticism and anything are really well appreciated by me. Seriously. You guys are the only ones who I know are reading this story, none of my friends read it or anything…so I get my feedback from you!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

I tried blinking a few times. This was unreal.

It was Magnet. An older Magnet. _Very _old Magnet. He had on brown pants held up with brown suspenders over a white shirt and under a long brown coat. His former unkempt brown hair was now perfectly combed, and his shining brown eyes looked sad.

He started forward, a sort of rueful smile on his face. "You look good, Star," he said softly.

I squinted at him, blurring his face in my vision and then watching the blur become Magnet. _Magnet_. The guy we all thought was _dead_. Like Books. Who'd disappeared on that night. Because of my father. Because of me.

I shook that thought out of my head quickly and succumbed to the surprise that I had that was positive. A huge smile spread onto my face. I raced forward into his arms, and the last thing I saw on his face before I shut my eyes and was engulfed in his embrace was his eyes fill with surprise and a smile appear on his face. He held me tightly.

"You, Mag," I whispered. "You don't look so good."

He laughed and quickly drew back. "We can't have anyone knowing that we already know each other," he said in response to my questioning eyes. "C'mon. Let's sit over here."

On our way over, he laughed again.

"I was so worried about how you'd react. I'm so glad you're happy to see me. I thought you'd be mad or something…"

We reached a somewhat secluded area of the library. There were books piled up on one chair, documents spilling over the table. But we just sank onto the couch, the studying tools ignored.

The smile was still on my face. I felt that it would burst. I couldn't stop looking at him, taking in every aspect of him. He'd been the most father-like figure I'd ever had. And here he was…all grown up…I didn't like seeing him so old, but I was so glad to see him - old or young.

My smile was infectious. He was grinning madly. I expect that I was the first newsie he'd been in contact with after all these years. We just looked at each other for a while before he finally shook his head.

"_Jeezum_, Star, you look so good," he said. "I knew it, all along, too. I expect half the boys in New York are after you."

I grinned. "I only care about one."

He raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

"Mush," I said, smiling even bigger. He'd always teased me about Mush, always. Because I loved him, but Mush was always chasing after other skirts and not paying so much attention to me - or so I'd thought.

Magnet grinned triumphantly. "I always knew that all along, too. I knew someday he'd turn around and really see you."

"That's not quite how it happened," I said, my smile fading, my mind envisioning young Mush suddenly chasing after me rather than the other way around, wishing I'd been that simple.

Magnet smiled ruefully. "I bet it took your disappearance to get him to realize how much he liked you."

I frowned. "Well…ya…that's the start of it. How'd you know I disappeared?"

He shifted. "It's a pretty long story."

"I have all the time in the world," I said, shifting as well, sort of bracing myself for whatever he was about to say.

He sighed. "Books and I, we'd been getting these letters for a while. They were from a 'Geoff Rinacci'."

I blanched.

"Your father. They started off somewhat polite, asking us to hand you over to avoid any unnecessary trouble. But as we refused - well, didn't even respond - they grew harsher; more threatening. When you disappeared - Magnet and I feared the worst. But your father knew that you were wandering around but didn't want to catch you yet. We went after you, hoping to catch you before your father took you too far. We walked right into his trap. Magnet ended up…dead…and I was gone before they could even turn to me. I knew the cause was lost then. Without leaders, Manhattan and Brooklyn would fall into turmoil. And no one knew anything about the letters. You'd be free for the taking. So I knew that I had to get on the inside of this.

"I followed them around Manhattan for a while. They ended up at this grand house - and when I say this I mean _this _- I expect to report to your father. I knew this was where I was going to have to come. Not yet, but in a while. And I couldn't go back to the lodging house. With the death of Books, no one needed the added stress and confusion of the letters. And that your father would get a hold of you was inevitable. He's really a genius. At the time, it seemed like the right thing to do…I'm not so sure what to think now…

"Anyways, I hid out that night. And for a few more weeks to come. I got a job as a washer at this restaurant. And I always noticed when this girl came. She came almost every night. And every night she came for the same thing: a parcel of salt and a packet of sugar," he grinned and his eyes looked glazed over. "That's what she was, too. We got to talking. And other things. She was a maid. What she said was odd, though, was that she had only seen the person who owned the house once. And yet, there were many servants there. There were parties and other people stayed there, only rarely would the owner come home."

His grin widened.

"And, well, soon she started to hint at an open position at the house she worked at. One night, I walked her home, and as soon as I saw that the home was the same one from before – this one – I asked her if I could come in and apply for the job. She took me inside right away and to the head maid – Lucretia, I think. The job was only for bookkeeping in the library. She asked me a few questions and before I knew it, I was hired. I quit my old job and got to stay in the basement of this house with some of the other boy servants."

He sighed.

"I thought I was so clever, getting right into the house where I thought was the center of the problem. But you weren't there. Or your father. Or any trace of what had happened that night. I pored through the library, the desks, everywhere, searching for something. There was nothing. I didn't lose hope though; I figured that someday something had to happen. I kept an eye on the newsies – made sure that they were getting along okay. Jack was the leader now, just like I'd told him to do in case something happened. But I didn't show my face to them. Then there'd be a lot of explaining to do…and I really had no idea what was going on…I didn't want to seem foolish."

He sighed again.

"That was really selfish of me. But anyways, I started reading and reading. And it fascinated me. I began writing as well. I went through book after book and began to teach the younger servants in my spare time. And one day, when I was about 23, the older servants surprised me with a letter from Boston College. They'd sent in some of my writings without me knowing, and the College wanted me to attend. It was one of the most bittersweet days of my life. I'd never left New York. And I'd be leaving the issue I'd so long been putting off and hoping would resolve itself."

He glanced at me.

"I went. And it was great. I studied under and with brilliant people, surprised to find myself not too lagging in intellect."

His eyes got sad.

"And then one day, June, the girl from before, came to visit. She was very large. She was pregnant."

Uh oh. During his pause my mind wandered to what this could mean – she's pregnant, and he looks sad…

"Now _that _was one of the best days of my life. June stayed with me at College, and she was going to until the baby was born."

His voice got lower.

"Then…one day I got back from school…to find a bloody mess…June was lying on the floor, blood all over her, the dorm, the furniture…"

I gasped sharply and covered my hand with my mouth. "Oh, God, Mag…"

"No, no, she was okay…but the baby was gone…she was paralyzed with shock and sadness…she'd suddenly gone into labor while I was at school, early, and her screams had brought in a _kind_ neighbor, one who we'd known, who delivered the baby. But she delivered it and then took it. June was in too much pain to follow her, and at first she thought the woman was just taking the baby to wash it…but she didn't return for hours…we searched and searched…contacted the police…"

He clenched and unclenched his fist.

"I never got to see my child…but June does remember that it was a boy. And we were going to name him Samuel…"

We sat in silence, my hand on Magnets and my heart with his. I'd been suffering from distance and distrust, and here Mag was suffering from death of his own kin…

A fleeting thought passed through my head, but I chose to ignore it for the sake of not getting my or Magnet's hopes up.

"I left school and came back here with June, the only place both of us could call home…Manhattan, I mean, not this house…We've tried our best to move on and forget, and we still love each other."

He sighed before shaking his head. "Anyways, I began professionally tutoring. I earned good money this way, and eventually I bought a small home not far from here for June and I. We are married. And now here I am. The new head maid contacted me and said that they would be in need of a tutor here for the owner's daughter."

He smiled at me, actually smiled.

"This was a real distraction. Something big and important, a mystery I'd wanted to solve. So here I am. And here you are. And yet, I suspect that you know nothing more than I do."

I quickly related my story, but concluded that this indeed offered no insight into what my father is up to.

We sat in silence again.

"If Sam's alive…he'd be one…"

The doors to the library suddenly opened and Magnet quickly shot up and collected the papers that'd long been forgotten.

Mary poked her head around the corner. "Just checking in, Mr. Lotsky," she said, smiling.

Mag smiled back and said, "It's going great, m'am. We've just finished discussing her previous schooling."

Mary nodded and left.

Magnet smiled at me. "So for previous schooling…you've had…?"

--

**Hmm….**

**Let me know what you think of all this! And if it makes any sense!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter!**

**This one's actually out somewhat quick, no? Somewhat. **

**Anyways, sorry for the mix-up of names last chapter…and I think that there are less mistakes in this chapter, hopefully none.**

**By the way – I used lines from a song in this chapter. It'll probably be evident…but I couldn't resist, it just seemed so fitting. The song is called 'To Be a Princess' – I just substituted the word 'princess' with 'lady'. Sorry if it sounds stupid, I have just always wanted to use it. If anyone can name the movie – that'd be pretty impressive. Sad – that I'd use parts from this movie, but impressive, still.**

**Anyways…**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

The rest of the lesson proceeded as a normal one would. It's odd; when you see someone who you've not seen for so long, you imagine your reunion with them over and over…and it's always huge and dramatic…but this was just a hug and looking at each other and saying what happened; very real, very un-dramatic.

But I like it, still.

The only person whose reunion I had with that seems dream-like was, well, I'm sure you can guess, but Mush.

_He looked up and caught my eyes. We both seemed frozen in that moment, in that gaze. I forgot everything and there was nothing but us._

_I should probably say something. Like 'sorry'. But my mouth couldn't form words. I was just so stunned that he was standing right there in front of me._

_Mush, of course, regained his composure first. He looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Is…is that really you, Pip? Star?"_

_His voice was quiet and earnest. Tears sprang into my eyes. I willed them away and said, "Ya…"_

_Mush didn't move. "Why didn't you tell me before?"_

_I took a deep breath, trying to release some of the tension and butterflies inside me. "I…I…I was afraid of your reaction. I'm sorry…"_

_At that Mush came forward towards me. I couldn't move away. He put his hands gently, yet strongly, on my shoulders. The touch sent tingles down my spine. He looked at me through glistening dark eyes. _

"_You aint sorry for nothin', heah? I's sorry. I – I had no idea where you were…and I was so mean to ya…we ended on such a bad note. I didn't know what to do – where to look, how to feel, how to act…"_

_His hand moved up to my cheek and the pad of his thumb caressed my cheek._

"_An' now you's heah."_

_My hands found feeling and started to move. One went to his chest and I slid the other around his neck. His other hand dropped to the small of my back and he gently pulled me in closer._

"_I missed you…" he whispered._

_He leaned down and put his forehead against mine. His eyes closed and so did mine. _

_We stood there like that, just holding each other._

"Pippa!"

I jerked my head towards Magnet and looked at him for a few seconds before snapping out of it. I grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry, what?"

"J'ai dit…est-ce que tu es fatigue? Et évidemment, j'ai la reponse."

Oh ya, we were doing French. "Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas tellement fatigue. C'est seulement que…j'ai beaucoup de choses que je dois penser de."

Mag smiled and shook his head. "You remember French? You always _were_ bright."

"It wasn't too hard to learn, and sometimes I think in it or speak to myself in it. I don't know why…I like the way it sounds, I guess."

Mag smiled and we continued the lesson.

--

Mary came back a little while later. I said goodbye to Magnet, or Mr. Lotsky, telling him I'd see him later. We made our way to the living room. She told me that she was going to explain what I was to do for the rest of the day – and what most of my daily schedules would be.

We took our seats and she shifted through a few papers before beginning.

"So…let's see here…this afternoon, you will go to lunch in the city with Ms. Witherson, your etiquette teacher, at the restaurant Ruso, which is on Hudson Street, you can't miss it. You'll walk there with Jack – normally you'd take the carriage, but your father is using both at the moment and it won't do you any harm to walk. Your father's allowed it," she lowered her voice and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "If you'd like, you can leave soon – so as to say hello to anyone you'd like."

A surge of excitement went through me – I'd get to surprise everyone! Everyone I could, at least. Even if this was one of my father's traps, or psychological traps, I wanted to see everyone.

"Thank you, Mary," I said, smiling at her.

Her smile widened as she continued. "You will be expected home at three o'clock – lunch should be over at around two. The only reason you're expected back so early is that you must attend dance lessons – there is a ball next weekend at the Cartwright's next Friday, in four days. And you are probably a little out of practice."

She smiled before continuing.

"The dashing Mr. Ellesbury will be teaching you dance. Dinner will be served at six o'clock. Tonight we are expecting several guests, and your father will be here, I believe, as well as Mr. Temogen. The other guests…the Wildon's, they're a family, I think…if I remember correctly they have two children – one boy just about your age and another a few years older…"

Oh boy…

"And a mother and a father, I think…I forget their names, but I'll figure it out and tell you when you get back from lunch."

"Oh, Mary, there really is no need. I'll just find out tonight."

She laughed. "Child, have you forgotten? As a proper lady, you must greet them_ properly_. It is impolite to ask what their name is."

I grinned. "Oh."

She shook her head, still smiling. "You'll figure everything out, dear, not to worry."

"Thanks for all your help," I said. "Can I leave now?"

She nodded. "Of course, I'll get you out of here as soon as possible. You must change into street clothes, however – and _not _the clothes you came in! I'll take you upstairs and show you what your new street clothes will be."

I groaned.

"Groaning is very un-ladylike, miss."

I scowled at her. "So, Mary, what _is _ladylike?"

"I shall tell you on our way upstairs," we both stood. "Collette?" She called.

A girl emerged immediately from around the corner.

"Would you notify Jack to be ready in fifteen or twenty minutes?"

Collette nodded and disappeared.

I looked pointedly at Mary. "_Twenty _minutes? Just to change?"

She smiled and ushered me out of the room. "I have a lot to teach you."

We started for the stairs.

"Ms. Witherson is very strict."

We began our ascension.

"Now remember, no nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed. Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud."

I sighed. "That's too much always be aware of."

Mary didn't respond; she was much too caught up in the moment. "To be a lady is to know which spoon to use. To be a lady is to own a thousand pairs of shoes, to maintain a regal gait, leave the parsley on your plate."

We reached the landing of the fourth floor.

"And be charming but detached…and yet amused. To be a lady is to never be confused.

"Do a plié and never fall, don't ever stray from protocol. All through the day there's just one way you must behave. Do keep a grip and never crack, stiff upper lip and arch the back, bend from above, and always wear your gloves and wave.

"Shoulders back, and, tummy in, and, pinky out, and, lift the chin, and, slowly turn the head from side to side.

"Breathe gently, step lightly, smile brightly, nod politely, never show a thing you feel inside…Glide!"

And she glided into my bedroom. I shook my head. _She _should be the one in my place.

"To be a lady is to always look your best. To be lady is to never get to rest. Sit for a portrait, never squirm. Sleep on a mattress extra firm. Speak and be clever, never at a loss for words. Curtsy to every count and lord, learn how to play the harpsichord! Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds!"

"Thirds?"

"You'll learn, dear."

I sighed with relief. Her little tirade was over. "So, do you have some long built up desire to be this great lady you speak of? Or, idolize?"

She blushed. "I'm sorry, miss, it's just…well, yes, I do."

"How could you ever _want _to do all that? I mean 'never get to rest'…'never fall'…'leave the parsley on your plate'? That's so much to do and remember!"

By now, she'd lost all fervor and excitement from before. She almost looked…sad. "That's a story for another time, miss."

The sadness in her voice made me feel ashamed…I'd mocked what she liked best. As she turned to my closet, I wrung my hands awkwardly. "Mary, I'm sorry. Its good advice, and I'll try my best to remember it."

"Oh, miss, I can see already that you are not the kind of person who'd enjoy or even just survive acting like this all your life. You'll have to do your best to act that way around your father's people – but around me, and most of the other servants, you can act any way you'd like."

She turned to smile at me, and I felt a great surge of affection for her. I smiled back and she turned to the closet again.

"Now…would you like to wear yellow? Or green? Or light blue? These are some good day colors…"

She fished around in the closet.

"You choose, Mary, I really don't mind."

"Alright, miss, I think the green. It's a beautiful dress, and you have beautiful green eyes…let's try it, shall we? At some point this week, we must go to a few shops to fit you for some outfits…a dress for this Friday…some day dresses…evening gowns…"

My affection for her grew even more. Even though what we were doing was not in my definition of fun, it was going to be fun for her. And whatever this story of hers is, it defiantly has something to do with being a lady…and if she's going to have so much fun turning me into one…that should help her a bit. And it will make it more fun for me.

--

Ten minutes later I found myself walking out of the house, donned in a forest green dress with a wide cream colored sash around the middle and a cream colored hat to match. My hair was tied up into an elaborate bun in the back from which a few tendrils escaped, curling loosely down my back and around my shoulders.

With me was Jack – who was very excited.

"It's been so long since I've been able to be outside, it feels like," he said animatedly as we started down the steps.

"Same with me," I said, grinning as rays of sunshine touched my skin and warmed my body.

We made our way towards the sounds of the city. I turned and looked back at the house – it was so beautiful. It was odd to look at it and know exactly what was and had been going on inside of it.

"Listen," I said. "Sorry about last night. I'm not really sure why I got so tired all of a sudden…I hope we can continue the tour sometime soon?"

Jack grinned. "Of course. And no worries. It was your first night. Everything takes some getting used to."

I smiled at him.

"So," he said. "Where are we headed?"

I smiled. "The harbor first. Then Central Park…Bottle Alley…several places."

"Who's at the harbor?"

"Long story…I'll tell you on the way."

--


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is so so so late! This has probably been one of the WORST weeks of my life.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter…I hope you like it! I spent a long time thinking about how it would go.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! jammer587, Flick.TheLighter, Star Lewis, ellybelly, ktkakes, dance4him, Swindler, x, and Rai Kane. You guys are incredible. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

"This is it!" I exclaimed, my whole body tingling with anticipation. "The harbor."

Jack smiled. "I know."

"Right. You've probably been here before," I said, smiling at him.

"Many times," he said, smiling back. "I'll wait here, okay? If you don't find him, come right back to me. Okay?"

"_Okay_."

He sat on a barrel and leaned against the brick wall behind him, pulling his cap low over his eyes. I shook my head at him and then turned to face the water. Where I'd swum with Mush just last week, after we found out about my father. Where I'd learned to swim with him. Where we'd just sit all the time, looking out over the water.

I stepped forward. My eyes darted about, searching for one target. And I saw him, right away.

My heart seemed to explode – sending tingling sensations all through my body. It'd only been a day – but still, this was a big deal.

He was standing with one hand in his pocket, the other holding newspapers to his side, sort of leaning on one leg and shifting every now and then. His cap was protruding out of his back pocked and his suspenders were down by his sides. He was wearing that shirt of his, that creamy white one that never seemed to stay clean, which was buttoned down one or two buttons. His boots were scruffy and one of his laces was untied.

He was _gorgeous._

And he was mine.

He was talking with a few girls, those proper looking ones, with the dresses and hats. I didn't care though. Not at all. I know him. He's faithful.

Wait…

I now _am _one of "those proper looking ones". With a dress and a hat.

I'd realized that I was wearing different clothes and all…but had _not _compared myself to any of those girls I'd always seen.

Yikes…

I shook that thought away and waited for them to leave. I wanted to say hi to Mush alone.

Or so I thought…they were taking _forever_.

I contemplated my options. I could – a) keep waiting, b) run over to him, c) call out his name, or d) think of something witty to say to him.

A few more seconds of looking at him made my decision – choice b. Except I'd calmly walk.

I began walking. I was sort of coming towards him from his side. So he wasn't really looking towards me. But one of the girls was. She looked at me oddly – and even though it wasn't directly intimidating, I was a bit daunted. But I didn't falter in my step.

The girls look grew more questioning as I got closer. Her friends noticed that she wasn't paying attention to the conversation – and suddenly most of them were turned towards me.

_Not _Mush, though. He was smiling and looking off into the water – laughing from something that one of the girls had said, but the smile left on his face from something else, I could tell. His smile brought a huge one onto my face.

I must have looked like an idiot to the girls.

I couldn't decide what to do. Did I want to surprise him? Or would it be enough of a surprise? Well, of course it would be a surprise…

Suddenly Mush gave one last laugh and turned his attention back to the group. His eyes slid to me for a moment – just a moment – before they slid back to looking straight ahead.

The happiness inside me bubbled out into laughter as his eyes suddenly grew huge and he turned back towards me, whole body this time. His mouth practically fell open in shock, only making me grin bigger at him.

He shook his head incredulously. "No _way_…" he said before joining in with my laughter, dropping his newspapers, and coming forward.

His arms engulfed me as he practically tackled me. I clung to him and squeezed my eyes shut, savoring the moment. He drew his head back and brought his hands to my face. His eyes were shining and he was still smiling.

"What are you doing here? How can you…you're supposed to be…I can't…you…" he rushed.

I glowed. I put one hand on the side of his face and reached up to kiss his jaw quickly and murmured, "I missed you."

I then pulled out of his arms – not being one for too much affection in public. Mush doesn't like this about me. I mean sometimes, we show affection without even realizing it – so I can't do anything about that.

I just stood there smiling at him – drinking in his looks and the fact that we lived only a few minutes away from each other.

He still looked stunned.

"How are you…how did you get here? Where did you come from?"

He rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times and realized that I was still there. He shook his head again and then grabbed my hand, pulling me off towards a street. We bumped into so many people as we went along – and all Mush did was yell "excuse me, sir!" and keep pulling me, I who couldn't stop laughing.

I couldn't help but peek at the girls – all of whom looked more surprised than Mush had.

We ended up in an alley, laughing and panting. He grabbed my hands and then my face and then backed away, still smiling and shaking his head. He slid down against the wall and looked up at me.

"Are you gonna tell me, or what?"

I laughed at him. He looked so adorable – like such a little kid, with his big eyes looking up at me with a mixture of confusion, excitement, and curiosity, his arms folded across his knees.

I sat down against the wall across from him. "Where should I start?"

"The second you left the square yesterday."

I smiled again. "So, I walked out of the court, and…well, to be honest, I don't remember too well, I think I just wandered around. Then I went to the place, the carriage picked me up, and I was off. The ride was short and when we got out I recognized it immediately – you know Walnut Street?"

Mush's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Well, that's where my father's house is. Or one of them. And that's where I've been until now."

Mush looked even more confused. "You – you're father's keeping you _here_?"

I grinned. "Sorry to disappoint you."

He completely ignored that. "_Why?_"

I sighed. "I really don't know. Probably some complex psychological thing. That I won't fully understand until it's taken over me. Or you. Or whoever he's planning on manipulating."

"He's not manipulating me," Mush said strongly. "I just…I was imaging all the places you could be, all the reasons…and you're really only a few minutes away. It's…it's really simple, but it's so surprising…a good surprise. Very good. I'd been having the worst day ever…not knowing where you were."

I smiled again and looked pointedly at him. "I could see that."

He suddenly looked embarrassed. "Oh…that…you know that I wasn't…"

"I know," I said.

I was suddenly overcome with the need to be close to him. I scooted over and rested my head on his arm. He shifted so that his back was against a crate and then pulled me into him, his legs surrounding mine.

"Nice hat," he murmured, taking it off.

I laughed softly.

He threw it to the side and I felt his breath on my neck as he moved his mouth there. I leaned my head back and ran my fingers along his forearms and fingers.

"I missed you…" he breathed.

"This whole day…" I said back.

"…felt like forever…"

I moved my head towards his face and found his head already up…my eyes closed…our lips seemed to naturally find each other and settle into soft kisses which sent familiar warm and tingling sensations all through my body and making me press closer into Mush.

I pulled back a fraction of an inch and opened my eyes for a second and had to smile at how Mush tried to follow me with his lips. "Mush, this is how we kissed that one time, right? In the crate?"

Mush opened his eyes halfway and gave a half smile. "I remember…"

He brought his lips back to mine and our kisses continued.

But so did my speaking. "And I didn't know if it actually happened after, and I guess neither did you…"

"Mm…"

"We were there for hours, probably," I continued. "It was during the snowball fight with everyone else…"

"_Pip_…"

"Sorry," I said.

Mush deepened the kiss, probably partly because he wanted me to stop talking. I kind of go on and on and have no idea what I'm saying, anyways.

Suddenly I shot up. Mush groaned.

"_Sorry_. But I almost forgot! Everyone else! Jack!"

I jumped to my feet and tried to help pull him up. "So by that do you mean Jack especially or somethin'?" Mush asked, brushing himself off and then grabbing my hand again and linking his fingers through mine.

I smiled at the gesture. I practically glowed with happiness when his thumb started stroking my palm – like it always has. Subconsciously.

I lead him back out into the street as I answered. "No, Jack _Kelly_ is part of everyone else; Jack is the guy who escorted me here."

Mush froze. "The _guy_?"

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes and trying to pull him.

He didn't move. "How old is this guy?"

"Around our age."

Mush sent me a mock scowl as we started walking again. "So you _didn't_ tell me everything…"

--


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I can't remember if this is a fast update or not. That's pretty sad.**

**Well, if it's slow, sorry **_**again**_**. I've been really sick.**

**Anyways – thanks for the **_**best **_**reviews from last chapter! Seriously, they were so nice. I really love and appreciate you guys.**

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

"I told you the general things," I said as we weaved through the pedestrians.

"And left out some details."

"Mush…"

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "I'm just teasin' ya."

I smiled back at him. "Good."

We kept walking for a few moments in silence.

"But…" he said, "You still have to tell me every detail."

I groaned. "I will! But you mean the details about the boys there, don't you?"

"No!"

"So what else do you want to know?"

The noise level of everything around us seemed to rise because of the silence coming from Mush. I looked at him and had to hide a smile; he had such a look of desperation and concentration on his face.

I couldn't help but make this fun. "3…2…"

"_Star_! I'm thinking. It's hard though, sometimes when people ask such direct questions it's just _hard_."

I laughed, openly. I knew exactly what he meant.

He scowled at me. "So you think this is annoying…it's just like _you _when we're kissing!"

He kind of broke off into a little laugh at the word 'kissing', as did I. That word had always been funny to say and funny to hear to us.

"I'm annoying when we kiss?" I blinked up at him expectedly.

His eyes rolled back into his head as he stumbled for words to say. "Y…you're not _annoying_, just…just you interrupt it…well, not every time, but sometimes…the rest is good, though…oh God, Pip, you know what I'm saying."

"I don't think even _you_ know what I'm saying," I said.

Mush smiled a little but kept a stubborn look on his face. "Yes, I do."

"I think you're just buying time so you can come up with something –"

"What did you eat for breakfast this morning?"

I blinked. "_What?_"

"You know, what did they serve you, what food?"

"Well, I…I don't really remember…eggs, I think? And fruit…"

Mush nodded slowly. "Interesting…." he said, drawing out each syllable. "I think that's an interesting _detail_, don't you?"

He put his arm around me and grinned triumphantly. I laughed.

"Pippa!" Mush and I stopped short and looked around. Jack was calling me. I saw him wave to us and hop off the crate he'd been sitting on when I left him. I felt Mush's arm tighten around me.

"I know that guy," he murmured in my ear. "I've seen him around."

"You probably have," I said as I waved back. "He says he's friends with Spot."

He came into hearing distance. I smiled brightly at him. "Hey!"

He smiled. "I was wondering where you got off to," he said. He nodded at Mush. "I'm Jack. I've seen you around before."

He held out his hand, and I was pleased to see Mush shake it right away. Even though it meant that his arm wasn't around me anymore. "Mush," he said. "I've seen you too."

"So you're with Pippa?" Jack asked, grinning.

Mush nodded. "Ya."

"And you're a Manhattan newsie?"

"Ya. How do ya know Spot? And other newsies?"

"I dunno, I've always just been around, I worked in Brooklyn for a little while, now in Manhattan."

"What did you work as in Brooklyn?"

"A shoe shiner."

I watched their conversation kind of helplessly. Why hadn't _I _asked Jack about his past life? Had I really been _that_ self-absorbed?

"Oh, Pippa, we should start heading towards the restaurant," Jack said, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and we started walking.

Mush and Jack continued their conversation, talking about shoe shining (Mush had been one at some point) and their lives and everything. I trailed along behind, two emotions battling in my mind.

I was really glad that they were such fast friends. That I wouldn't have to worry about any enemies made or suspicions raised.

And yet…

I was, annoyingly, a little disappointed. I mean…Mush had been acting sort of protective before, but now, he wasn't at all. Shouldn't he, my best friend – my _boyfriend_, be a bit more suspicious of a guy I will be spending a lot of time with? A bit more protective?

I shook my head quickly in attempt to rid my head of these selfish and stupid thoughts.

Mush raised an eyebrow. "No?"

I was taken aback and stumbled over my words. "I…uh, what did you…did you say something?"

Mush shook his head at me and Jack laughed.

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry! I, well…_Manny!_"

With a shock I'd suddenly seen Manny. He was standing in the middle of the crosswalk, selling a paper to an elderly man. I picked up my skirts and moved as quickly as I could towards him.

Startled, he looked around before his eyes locked on mine. He froze mid sell and stared at me open mouthed. I smiled widely and squeezed around people to get to him. The man he was selling a paper to was waving the penny in his face - but Manny didn't even notice. Finally the man gave up, stuck the penny into Manny's pocket, and grabbed a paper from under Manny's arm. Manny didn't seem to notice. The man looked from Manny to me and back before shrugging his shoulders and walking away.

I reached him and put my hands on his face. "Mans! Manny, it's me!"

He didn't respond. I threw my arms around him and closed my eyes.

His arms at first remained limp, but slowly I felt one come around me.

"Pip?" I heard in a small, quiet, strained voice in my ear.

I grinned widely. "Ya, Mans."

He pulled back and looked at my face. "How…how are you possibly here?"

"Geoff's house is _here_, Mans, here in Manhattan!"

"How is _that_ possible?"

"You're the one who said that he probably has a house in every place in the world," I said, smiling at him and fiddling with the gold cross he wears around his neck.

"Stop," he said, taking my hands away. "I need to make sure it's you. Look at me for a sec."

I looked at him. He put his papers down and studied my face.

Suddenly he grinned widely and threw his arms around me again. He twirled me around and around and whooped. I laughed and twirled with him.

He was so happy. "Pip! Do you know how good this makes everything? It's incredible! Everything will work out now! I won't have to worry about you every second of every day! You'll be in the same place as me! I'll see you all the time. Why would Geoff do something as nice as this?"

Suddenly he stopped and the light in his eyes dimmed.

"Oh _shit_."

I widened my eyes at him.

"Sorry, sorry. _Cripes_."

"What?"

His hands fell back to his side. "Two things," he sighed. "Your father is probably doing this just to go along with some brilliant scheme. It's probably going to be something bad and destructive."

I nodded. "That's what I figure. But at least since I'm here, you all can help me figure out what exactly he's up to."

Manny nodded.

"What's the second thing?"

Manny frowned and shook the hair out of his eyes. "Oh. See, there was this bet. And I lost it. And I owe…wait, what happens if you lose a bet but no one wins it?"

I cleared my throat. "What exactly was this bet on?"

Manny grinned. "Oh," he said. "Where Geoff was going to take you. I said Italy. I think Race said Brazil, Blink was sure it was Ireland. There were a lot of people in on it, but I don't think anyone said here in Manhattan."

I frowned. "There was a _bet _about _that_?"

Manny gave a half smile. "It was Race's way of making light of the situation. It kind of helped everyone, too."

I nodded, understanding flooding me.

"Well, I'll have to check with Race on the exact rules. I don't wanna waste fifty cents if it's going nowhere. And, I had a pretty educated guess. Rinacci is an Italian name, I'm pretty sure."

"That's a good assumption, a good guess. Wouldn't it be great to live in Italy?"

"Not without me, right?"

I smiled at him. "I wouldn't be able to last anywhere for too long without you."

He smirked. "I know."

"I love you, Mans."

"Ya, you too," he said, smirking again.

He picked up his papers and I turned back towards Jack and Mush. And as I looked, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I said those words to a certain someone.

--


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry that this update has taken so long. I don't really know where I was or what I was doing…so thanks to Rai Kane whose message brought me back to my senses!!**

**There's this song that I've been listening to over and over. If you want to, you should listen to it. It's really beautiful. I listened to it while I read stories and while I was writing this chapter. It's a piano song. I'm going to try and put the link here, but if that doesn't work and you want to listen to it (it's pretty effective to the perception of the story, for me), you can email me.**

**Well, it didn't work. I'm going to put my email on my profile, so if you like piano music that's pretty moving just email me! I can't stop listening to it.**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter. Feedback on this one would be really appreciated!!**

**Oh – and some people are confused – this chapter is in Mush's point of view, the first part is from the day before (right when she left), the second part jumps back to where the last chapter left off, when Manny and Pip were having their little reunion.**

**Hope that helps!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

_MUSH'S POV_

I don't think Pip has any idea what the hell we all just went through.

She can't.

I mean, she had no idea where she was going for less than a half an hour yesterday, and then realized that she'd be here. We all had no idea where she would be going for a whole _day_. It doesn't seem like much, but it sure felt like a lot of time.

The moment she left the square yesterday, I wasn't exactly sure what to do. Actually, the only thing I found that I _could _do was lean against the wall and focus on my senses. I had to remind myself that everything was normal, that Pippa's departure wasn't changing the entire world. I felt the slight and cool breeze on my skin. The warm rays of the sun kept the coolness in check, though. I felt the ground under my feet and the brick through my clothes. I kept my eyes on the sky. But I kept my ears on everything else.

I heard Jack's breath become sharper. I heard Race's weak, "Christ." I heard Manny drop to the ground and in the corner of my eyes saw his head in his hands. I even heard the sound of papers being sold at the DO and the slight click of change being dropped on the counter.

I heard Jack suddenly make a break for it and shifted my eyes to watch a couple newsies move to hold him back. He struggled, and I saw the despair and fear in his eyes. "She's my _sistah_!" He said, over and over again. "My _sistah_!"

_No she's not_. I wanted to scream this at Jack. _She's just your pretend sister_.

Spot suddenly came from around a corner; a different one from the one Pip'd disappeared around. He'd sort of fast walked in, but the moment he stepped into the square he halted, narrowed his eyes, gave a quick glance around, and then gave a tight nod. I heard him mutter some curse.

"She gone?"

Someone must've nodded.

"Gutter," Spot said quietly but fiercely.

Some short kid who'd come in behind Spot took off. Probably one of his birds.

There was a silence. One which greatly reminded me of the night when Pip went missing so long ago. And even though this was different, it was still so much the same…

Before, we didn't know that Pip was gone, leaving. Now, we do. I guess the thing that makes them similar is the fact that we don't know where she's going now. The sense of helplessness, confusion, and anxiety is pretty much the feeling which was present a few years ago.

Jack was calming down now. I couldn't even look at him though; he was making me so mad for some reason.

Suddenly Manny stood up, grabbed his papers, and ran. Sad gazes followed him out. No one stopped him. He wouldn't go after her. He thought through things better than Jack did.

I, however, glared around at everyone, who was principally looking around at Jack and Spot. I was feeling such anger right now, at them, for some reason…them being Jack and Spot.

I couldn't take it anymore. Being in a place which reminded me so much of the awful past. I pushed off the wall, put my papers under my arm, and took off, without a second glance.

I needed to also figure out why I was so mad.

I tipped my hat as I passed the girls who were just getting here. I tried to hurry so that I wouldn't hear their disappointment at Pip being gone.

I wasn't fast enough.

--

Jealousy.

That was it.

Kind of a good distraction. But a bad thing.

I was jealous that Spot, Manny, and Jack were seen as the most important guys in Pip's life. And I was kind of nervous.

Were they?

Look at their reactions. Jack tried to go after her. Spot was subdued to silence. Manny couldn't deal being around anyone.

And what was mine? Making sure everything else was okay?

I was _real _to Pip. Jack and Manny aren't _actually _her brothers. Spot is supposedly her best friend.

I am _actually _her boyfriend.

Doesn't that mean something? Like that I should have some sort of other reaction?

I sighed and dropped my still numerous stack of papers to the ground of the dock. I moved to the edge of the dock and sat, my legs dangling over the edge. I watched the water as my hands found tiny rocks and pieces of dirt. I dropped them into the water and let the huge impact they had on the surface of the water dominate my thoughts. The cool sea breeze mixed with the warm sun always finds ways to comfort me.

--

I don't know how much later, but at some point I felt someone sit next to me. I turned my head the slightest bit…and sort of gave a start. A good one.

It was Manny.

My insides sort of melted, with my anger, as I looked at him. He was squinting out at the water, fidgeting horribly.

"How are you doing?" he said.

I smiled at him. Inside I felt shame at his unselfishness, versus my anger. "I'm…doing. You?"

He was quiet for a few moments before answering. "This is the first time I've been without her like this," he said quietly. Then he turned to look right at me. "How do you do it? How'd you deal with it? How are you so calm?"

I gave him a half smile and then looked out at the water. "I'm not calm. I don't deal with it too well. But…just finding something to do, somewhere to be, just helps pass the time."

Manny sighed. "Sorry you had to go through this before."

"That was partly our own fault."

I saw a smile twitch at the corners of Manny's mouth. "Well…partly, it was."

I laughed.

He grinned too. "Sorry…"

"No, you're right."

We sat in silence for a few more moments.

"Being here helps me," I said.

Manny looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't know why. Just being here…I taught her to swim here...we found out we…well, lots of stuff happened here."

Manny was smiling. "You're the Prince of the Seas, too."

I grinned. "You're the Prince of the Alleys."

"Can I try?"

"What?"

"Being here."

I nodded. "Anytime."

--

­­_Back to the present time, still Mush's POV_

_--_

I smiled as I watched Pip and Manny's reunion. He and I had really talked. I'd learned a lot about him, and from him. He's probably the best guy I know.

Pip and I's reunion had been perfect.

Except for this guy. Jack. Pip'd wanted me to be nice, so I'd tried. But it was hard. He was going to know so much more about what Pip was going though at home. But I tried to use what I'd learned from Manny – not be jealous.

It was really hard. I had to say something.

"Listen," I said, turning to him. "I don't know whether to trust you or not yet. I do trust that you know that one false move on your part and you'll have almost all a' New York after ya."

He nodded. His eyes were glued on Pip and Manny – probably Pip though. "I figured," he said. He grinned at me. "Just look at her."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Sorry, sorry."

"She _is _what you're seeing, but she's so much more," I said carefully.

"I figured that, too."

I sighed. "C'mon."

We moved forward to meet them. The moment Pip's smiling eyes met mine, any anger which had been building up just disappeared.

It's a wonder that Pip and Manny aren't related. They really are so much alike.

--


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone – sorry it's been so long.**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

"Pip, it's just about half past twelve…we've got to go," Jack said as he and Mush approached.

I smiled ruefully. "I figured." I sighed and addressed Manny and Mush. "Will you all tell anyone you see to come to Hudson Street at around 2 o'clock?"

Mush's eyes widened. "_Hudson _Street?"

I grinned. "Yep."

"That place is overfilled with the hoity-toities," Manny said. "I hate selling there! The people look at us with such disgust…"

"And who is this guy?" Jack asked, grinning at Manny.

"Oh!" I said. I'd completely forgotten about introducing them. "This is Manny. He's – well, he's…my brother."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "That'll need some explaining…"

"Well, you see –"

"Tell me _while _we walk," Jack said.

I huffed. "Apparently promptness is an important aspect of being a lady. Along with many other pointless things."

Jack grinned. "This should be fun."

Mush grabbed my hand. "Hey, we'll go get everyone. You go to your lunch. And don't give the person too much trouble, alright?" He grinned at me, and I felt my insides feel warm at this.

"Yes, sir," I said, smiling back. "Apparently following orders is another trait found in a lady. But…then again, you know more about ladies than I do…"

Mush smirked and raised his eyebrows. "That one's never gonna get old..."

"Never say never," I said. He folded his arms. "But you're probably right."

I smiled at him and Manny.

"C'mon," Jack said, pulling on my arm.

I let myself be pulled and said, "I'll see you guys soon!"

"Wait!" Mush darted forward and grabbed my hand again. He looked right at me. "I'm so _fu-_ … so glad you're here." He smiled and shook his head like he still couldn't believe it. He leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead, leaving my face in his chest. Not such a bad place to be…

He moved to the side of my face and whispered, "And you're the only lady I actually care about."

He squeezed my hand before letting go and walking off towards Manny. I felt heat rise into my cheeks and was very glad that he wasn't looking at me. That was probably one of those things people say which they generally mean but isn't always true – like 'I hate school' or something. But still, it was special to me.

"Let's _go_," Jack said, pulling on my arm again and finally getting me to actually move. I stumbled forward and he shook his head at me.

"What?"

He smiled. "I see where he gets his name."

--

"So this is where I leave you. I'll be back at two," Jack said. We were in front of Russo's.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Right at two? I don't want to spend any more time with this woman than I really have to."

He smiled. "Right at two. Get in there. She won't be happy if you're late – and it's twelve _right_ now."

I smiled and took a deep breath. "See ya."

I turned and walked into the restaurant. The door made kind of a loud sound, especially in comparison with the quiet atmosphere. Literally. Everyone seemed to be talking in murmurs, if they were talking at all. I felt a great surge of affection for Tibby's at that moment.

"Ms. Rinacci?"

I turned my head quickly towards the voice. The host was looking at me expectantly. How did he know I was – me?

"I – yes?"

"Right this way," he said. I followed him as he began weaving around the tables.

It was weird in here. It was dimly lit and seemed like night. Candles flickered, only adding to that feeling.

"Sir?"

He paused. "Yes, miss?"

"Would you mind telling me how you knew it was me?"

He looked a bit startled at the question. "Well, miss, there are reservations only for this restaurant, and Ms. Witherson is already here."

I dropped my voice. "Has she been here for long?"

"Not so long, five minutes or so."

"Thank you, sir."

He nodded and turned around, still a bit confused.

We finally approached a table with a woman sitting facing us. She rose immediately and stood next to her seat. She nodded to the host.

The host pulled my seat out and turned to me. "Have a pleasant meal, miss." He walked away.

I got into my seat as daintily as I could. I thought of Mary's words – _"…smile brightly, nod politely, never show a thing you feel inside…_"

I turned my eyes to her with a bright smile…but didn't get to nod. She was still standing, and looking at me, appalled. I rose quickly and was just about to apologize for whatever I'd done, but she spoke first.

"Women at the table sit at the same time," she said, speaking in a low and cold tone. "When you dine with men, it will be easier, for they will pull out your seats for you at the same time. When it's just women, you still sit at the same time. _Especially_ if you're with an elder. In this case, I am your elder. Understand?"

"Yes, m'am. I'm sorry."

She nodded.

"Do we count it off or something?" I smiled a bit.

She stood there, just looking at me. My smile sagged. This obviously wasn't the time or person for humor.

Suddenly, though, she cracked a little smile. "You may be seated."

I "_nodded politely"_ and took my seat again.

Suddenly I felt extremely out of place. What was I supposed to do with my napkin? I had to _"maintain a regal gait"_. I had to _"know which spoon to use"_. There were only two. I had fancy dinners at school, sometimes, but they hadn't been one-on-one dinners, they'd been all school dinners. So people weren't looking for such particulars. I mostly followed what other girls did and didn't even think to memorize what they did.

I looked at her. She could see the helplessness in my eyes, I think. She smiled.

"I'll help you along in the meal. As long as…will you smile for me?"

I blinked. "Alright." Hesitantly, I smiled.

"Bigger."

I smiled bigger.

"A genuine smile."

I thought of Mush and I in the alley.

"There we go. Beautiful. And you're a beautiful girl. This will work."

I frowned.

"No, no frowning. And I know it doesn't sound good, but unfortunately it's true. Looks will help you in this world. People will overlook mistakes. Certain ones."

I nodded, but didn't really like that. I guess I was sort of aware of it from before too.

"During the meal, we will carry on a conversation. I will try and subtly give you tips or correct you. Alright?"

I nodded again.

"Are you dating?"

I gave a slight cough. "Casual conversation?"

"In this world, there's no such thing as private life when it comes to certain things. People will remember your answers to questions. For example, if you were to say no, and then they saw you with someone, gossip would begin, and that relationship would be discovered and most likely ruined."

"Well, alright. I am seeing someone."

"Who?"

"His name is Mush. He's -"

"Well, that can be something not said. Instead of saying his name, say his age or something."

I frowned. "I don't like this conversation. If I can't actually talk about _him_, why should I?"

She sighed. "Well, you can casually change the subject. You could say yes and then immediately ask another question."

"Such as?"

"Such as 'how is your family?'."

I sighed and leaned back against the chair. "My answers will always be complicated. Why can't we talk about something like the weather? I thought that's what rich people talked about. Boring stuff."

"Sit up straight. You have to be prepared to answer these kinds of questions."

I sighed again. "Here's a question for you. I have a whole other life. My _real _life. But it's not a rich person's. What am I supposed to do about that?"

She looked at me pointedly. "I think you know the answer."

--


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone – sorry it's been a while, I've had a lot on my plate.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I promise, over vacation, I'll defiantly get another long and very good chapter out, with shout outs to my reviewers!!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! Thoughts on this one will be much appreciated!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

I blinked. I knew the answer that made moral sense to me. Tell them. Tell everyone who my family truly is. Discuss the newsies freely.

But...I know that in this world it isn't "acceptable" to fraternize with and even be fond of the working class. And if I want to keep on good terms with my father, so that he'll trust me and I'll be able to find something out about him, and end this stupid thing once and for all…what must I do?

I swallowed the vomit of helplessness I could feel coming up. I feel that often. When I'm so frustrated and confused about what to do, it's like my body just wants to get rid of the problem.

I looked at Ms. Witherson. "May I ask about your family?"

She smiled. "Thank you. I have two brothers, one older and one younger. One lives in Queens and the other in Boston. I have a sister who is older and married. She and her family live in Pennsylvania. My father lives in Baltimore."

"Do you see them often?"

"I often travel by train to see my father and brother in Boston. I see the brother in Queens not as frequently; he is married and very preoccupied with his job. My sister I do visit, but not as often as I do my brother and father. Trains these days are expansive, but they do not pass through every town. She lives in a small town, set far away from a city. It's a very different lifestyle, out of the city."

"I've never been outside the city. To stay, at least. I've driven through it, the countryside, and it seems wonderful. To be able to run free in the meadows or explore the forest…"

She raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you a bit old for that sort of play?"

"I don't believe that age limits should be placed on anything of that sort."

She raised her eyebrows.

I sighed. "Am I supposed to hold back statements like that, as well?"

She shook her head. "Alright, I'll make this simple. You may have any personality you'd like. It's really not that hard to be who you are. It may seem like you're restrained because of the existence of rules and pressure. However, you do not have to let those get to you. It's only your status and appearance that you will be judged on. Initially. People will speak with you and become your friends because of your status and what you look like. Then, even if they think you are a bit outspoken, they will not turn away. You are _still _what you look like and _still _have your status. There are only a few situations in which they will turn away. You lose your status, commit a crime, or have an affair. Or something of the sort. You could be the most boring person or the most annoying, and you will still be a part of this world."

I stared at her. She stared right back.

"May I offer you a choice of meals, ladies?" Both of our eyes flicked over to the waiter who'd approached.

Ms. Witherson smiled. "That would be lovely."

The rest of the meal proceeded with small talk. Her words kept ringing in my head.

"_I think you know what to do."_

"_People will speak with you and become your friends because of your status and what you look like."_

It made me so mad. So we were "street rats". Sure, some of us may live on the streets, but we are so different – so much better than the rich. The rich are so superficial. You have to pretend to be friends with people just because of their status and appearance.

It just made my blood curdle.

It was hard not to hate Ms. Witherson. She seemed to sort of see how it was folly, the whole thing, but yet she still practices it. That's like believing one thing and practicing another.

We finished our lunches of salads and tea and rose to leave. I was relieved.

"Do you feel like you learned something today?"

"Oh yes, I've learned a lot."

"Good, good," she said, leading me towards the front of the restaurant. She nodded to the host. I did the same. "What are your plans for the remainder of the day?"

My anger had completely disappeared by now and was replaced with a buzzing excitement. My friends were waiting outside. "Well, I'm going to stay in the city for a while and walk around. Later I have dance lessons and then am dining with the Wildons at six."

"Ah, your dance lessons, are they in preparation for the ball this coming Friday at the Cartwrights?"

She pushed the restaurant door open and we made our way into the daylight. Happiness bubbled up inside me – everyone was here. I grinned widely at all of them. My eyes darted about, seeing some standing across the street, some finishing selling a paper, some leaning against walls…all grinning at me. My eyes were flying over their faces so quickly that I didn't really know who was who…just that they were all there. A few, the younger ones I think, called out to me. Fortunately they either called me Star or yelled something in such a thick accent or in "street talk" that the elegant, English-accented Ms. Witherson didn't notice.

I suppressed my grin and quickly put a finger to my lips before she turned to me. I kept a level gaze with her. She just stood there and pursed her lips at me. She cleared her throat a bit.

"_Oh! _Sorry, yes, I will be attending the ball at the Cartwrights this Friday."

"As will I. I will see you before then, however, I believe on Thursday. I will explain to you the proper behavior for balls such as this. Do you have an escort?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yes. Good day, Pippa, I must be off. My carriage is waiting. I will see you Thursday. I trust you have an escort home?"

"Of course. Good day, Ms. Witherson."

She nodded and turned. I contemplated whether to wait until she got into her carriage and disappeared down the road…but then realized there was no way I was going to be able to do that.

I suddenly found myself swept up in someone's strong arms. I closed my eyes and savored the moment, remembering old times. It was Jacky. He used to do that to me all the time.

I laughed as he set me down. He had a huge grin on his face. "It feels like I saw ya just yesterday."

"For me it's like I haven't seen you in a month."

"What exactly –"

"Heya, excuse me," Race suddenly butted in, lifting the brim of my hat. He peered at my face, grinned, and then turned. "Fellas, it's her!" He hollered to the guys who were crossing the street. Race gave a short chuckle and then turned back to me. "We couldn't tell if it was really you because of that big ugly hat. Ya know, Pip, because of this, its eithah the woist day or the best."

I made a face at him and took off my hat.

"It's eithah the woist because I lost a bet or the best 'cause you're here," he said, exaggerating deep thought.

"Thanks, Race, really," I said sarcastically.

"Aw, get in here, I's just kiddin' ya," Race said, pulling me into his arms. "It was a bet worth losin'."

I received several pats on the back and head. Jack was talking to Bumlets. Everyone remembered him, so he didn't really need introducing. Manny and Mush made their way to my side as I was explaining to Jack what had happened.

When I got to the part about my lessons earlier this day, I couldn't help but falter. I didn't want to tell them about Magnet – I think he was waiting for the right time to reveal himself. But Jack had loved Magnet. Magnet had been Jacks role model and all that.

"_Pippa!_" I whirled suddenly at the sound of a female voice.

I didn't even get a chance to look at her face; she practically tackled me with an enormous hug.

"My _God_," she said. "I didn't even get to say bye to you yesterday, and now here you are, standing here, on a street in _Manhattan_!"

"I missed you, Spin," I laughed, grinning at Midnight who was waiting behind.

Spinner pulled away and I got a hug from Midnight and Snapshot.

"Spit, Willy, and Brooke are still at their jobs," Midnight said, referring to Mia and Willow, of course.

"And _boy _will they be surprised tonight!" Snap added.

I frowned. "What's tonight?"

Blink, who'd moved to his girl's side, said, "We're goin' ta Medda's."

"Pulitzah's holdin' a free party at her place. For the woikin' kids heah," Skittery continued.

"Ya know, sort of as a make up for his mistake wit' us," Blink put in.

"Not that he actually feels sorry for us, the bastard," Race spat.

"Yer comin', right?" Manny asked.

"I dunno…will I be able to get out tonight, Jack?"

"Huh?" Jack – Jack Kelly – asked, bewildered.

"Not you, Jacky, I'm talking to _Jack_."

Jacky frowned. "This is gonna be confusing."

"No, it's not. I'll call you Jacky, and him Jack."

Jacky shrugged.

"So, _Jack_, do you think I'll be able to get out?" I faced Jack.

He nodded. "It's easy to sneak out. I'll go with ya."

I smiled at him and then everyone else. "So I'll see you all tonight! I have dancing lessons soon and then dinner with a family named the Wildons."

"_Dancing _lessons?" Someone said. This got everyone to laugh at me. I folded my arms.

"Maybe you can teach us what you learn tonight," Race mocked.

"We gotta go soon, Pip, you have to put on proper dancing attire," Jack said, mocking me as well.

I huffed. "You all are just jealous because you'll never know how to dance like I will."

Everyone laughed more. "_Sure _we are, Star."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you all tonight. And it's nice to see you, too."

Everyone grinned and I received several more pats on the head and back as they started to disperse.

I was so happy that I was going to be able to see them every day. Maybe even every night!

Soon it was just Jack, Jacky, Manny, Mush, and I.

"So will Spot be here tonight?"

Jacky nodded. Then he grinned. "Let's not tell him you're here. It's classic when he gets surprised in public."

I laughed.

Jack started forward. "C'mon, we really do have to go."

I sighed.

"I'll walk with ya some of the way," Mush said.

"I'll see you later, right, Pip?" Manny said, smiling at me.

"Right!"

"Ya – don't forget. I'll be waiting for you," Jacky said. I smiled at him. He and Manny turned and walked away.

Jack, Mush, and I started off.

This was going to be an interesting night.


	13. Chapter 13

About halfway home, Mush left. He _is _a newsie; he _does _have to sell all of his papers in order to survive.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye head back in the direction of the harbor. Everything about him made my pulse quicken and body heat up – even just the look of his retreating form. I was _so _lucky to have him, the best looking guy in all of New York.

"Pip! Pay attention!"

I snapped my head back up and into attention at the sound of Jack's voice. He was shaking his head at me, grinning.

"You know," he said. "I'd kill to have girl that into me."

I gave a small smile. I wasn't going to deny how much I liked Mush. "You have a girl?"

"Naw. Not right now."

"Any interests?"

He laughed. "You're awful inquisitive."

"And you're evasive."

"Point taken. But I'm not going to tell you."

I pouted. "Aw, come on. You know who _I _like!"

"And that couldn't be more obvious."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll just figure it out on my own."

He smiled. "Sure you will."

"I _will_. I'm rather good at that sort of thing."

"You don't know where she lives, what she's like, or even if I really do like anyone," he said pointedly.

"Well, I know that she lives in Manhattan," I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He frowned. "How'd you know?"

I smiled. Just the response I'd wanted. "It couldn't be more obvious."

He frowned for another moment before he hit his head with his hand. "Aw, _shit_. I've gotta watch what I say around you."

I laughed.

He pulled out a pocket watch. His eyes widened and he grabbed my arm. "Hurry it up – you have to be back early. Something about changing and preparing…"

"For the _'dashing Mr. Ellesbury'_, or so Mary calls him," I said as I quickened my pace.

Jack grinned. "All the ladies seem to take a special liking to him."

"I can't believe I have to change _again_. That's such nonsense! Who thinks it a good use of time changing every time you begin something new? There is not enough time to do that sort of thing."

"In your world, there is."

My eyes darkened. "You mean in my father's world."

He shrugged. "Fine. The world you're living in."

I sighed. "Can you imagine the day where girls will be able to wear pants? And shirts? And maybe even wear what they wore to bed the night before?"

Jack laughed. "That's crazy talk. That stuff'll never happen."

"In your world, maybe."

--

"Hmm…yes, this is it! The one!"

Mary stood in front of me, hands clasped and utterly ecstatic about the dress I was wearing.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help admitting – in my head - that she was right. Even though I'd done all that complaining to Jack. This dress was very pretty.

It was a beautiful shade of lilac. It had a scooped neck and sort of puffy sleeves that went down halfway to my elbows. There were white lace designs of flowers on the neck and at the bottom. The middle was cinched in and had a wide white sash which tied in the back. It wasn't too elaborate.

It was pointless, but pretty.

"Remember to address him properly, he is a _fine _gentleman. A very fine gentleman. Heed his instructions. He is a very _fine _dance instructor. Remember to be light-footed and always on your toes."

I smiled at Mary. "Do _you _dance, Mary?"

Her cheeks reddened. "I – Well, yes I do, miss."

"I'm sure you're a very _fine _dancer." My smile widened. I had an idea.

"I do enjoy it."

"Mm," I said, nodding. I waited a few moments before continuing. "Mary, will you be in the room during these lessons?"

"If you wish it," she said.

"Oh, I do. Unless, of course, you have other things you wish to attend to."

"No, no," she said quickly. "Nothing of immediate importance."

"Alright, then I'd very much appreciate you being there."

She smiled happily.

Suddenly a knock sounded at my door. Mary hastened to answer it. Carrie, a sweet blonde maid, entered. Her eyes were excited. She curtsied to me before addressing Mary. "He's here," she whispered as if 'he' could hear.

Mary's eyes widened and she beckoned for me to come.

"He's walking up the path _right this very minute_," Carrie whispered.

"Come on, miss, timing is impeccable," Mary whispered to me as we exited the room.

"Oh, Mary, I _do _wish you'd allow me to come into the room at some point!" Carrie pleaded.

"Carrie, you would be allowed, if you knew how to be subtle."

"I will try _very _hard this time, Mary, I promise!"

"Oh, Mary, just let her. You'll be there the entire time anyways to monitor her actions."

Carries mouth dropped open. "_You'll _be there the entire time? I'm closer to his age than you!"

Below, we heard the front door open.

"Hush," Mary said to Carrie. "Pippa – begin your descent."

I rolled my eyes and started down the stairs. I was actually a bit curious to see this guy, who had both Mary and Carrie all a jitter.

I heard Ross, the butler, say, "Good day, Mr. Ellesbury. Pippa will be down momentarily. We will meet her on the second floor."

"I'm here, Ross," I called. I rounded the last corner of the stairs, halted halfway down the steps, and moved my eyes to the new figure that was just coming to the top step.

When he met my eyes, I had to fight the urge to laugh. He was good looking, for sure, but not any different than many of my friends on the streets. Definitely not like Mush, Spot, Jack…he was wearing nicer clothes, for sure, but that didn't make him look any better to me.

He had golden hair, brown eyes, and fairly tan skin. He looked to be around 20 or so. He was smiling at me.

"How do you do," he said with a slight bow. "Miss Rinacci. I've heard much about you."

I reached the bottom of the stairs and attempted a small curtsy, a smile playing at my face. If only the women infatuated with this Mr. Ellesbury could spend one night at Medda's…

"It's lovely to meet you, Mr. Ellesbury."

He extended his hand, palm facing up, and I guessed that meant that I had to give him mine. I did so and watched the odd process of kissing hands. I withdrew mine rather quickly after he kissed it, causing him to smile bemusedly.

Ross quickly stepped forward. "This way, please." He led the way to the ballroom.

I glanced behind me as we walked, and to my surprise both Mary and Carrie were following. I hadn't heard them at all.

"Mr. Ellesbury?" I said.

He stopped quickly and turned to me. "Yes?"

I stepped to the side so that Mary and Carrie were clearly visible to him. "Do you know Mary and Carrie?"

He raised his eyebrows slightly, but bowed. I grinned – while his eyes were cast downwards, both Mary and Carrie nearly swooned.

"I do believe we've met before," he said.

"They will be accompanying us into the ballroom," I said.

He smiled. "Well, then, I see that I have three women I must impress."

Mary and Carrie laughed softly, their eyes shining. I scoffed, but quickly tried to make it sound like a laugh.

We proceeded into the ballroom. Ross held the door open for us, bowed, and then left.

My father's ballroom is quite grand. It is very large and ornately decorated. The stairs are beautiful. Where we stood we looked around at the huge room, which had large windows looking out into the yard. That was my favorite part. I'd seen it briefly this morning, and it was a sight to see.

The room, being so large, was another part of the house. Not a corner, but an extension. So it had three walls with windows, meaning that the sunrise _and _the sunset could be seen. This morning, it had been so beautiful, the morning light shining through the windows, casting a heavenly glow everywhere. I'd just wanted to run into it, through the particles I could see slowly drifting about in the light…

"Miss Rinacci," Mr. Ellesbury said, snapping me to attention. "Shall we descend?"

His eyebrows were raised – I must have been zoned out.

He offered the crook of his arm. I took it as lightly as possible and kept at least a one foot distance between us while we walked.

"Your father said that it was of utmost importance that you become a fine dancer," Mr. Ellesbury said.

"Oh," I said. "Did he say anything else?"

He smiled. "Only that you might be difficult to teach."

I rolled my eyes.

We reached the bottom of the steps and were met by Carson, who was in charge of something around here. He gave a bow and greeted Mr. Ellesbury and I.

My eyes widened in surprise when I saw three people standing by, three musicians. One cellist and two violinists. I said hello to them, and I think they were quite surprised that I'd addressed them.

"Miss Rinacci?"

I turned to Mr. Ellesbury. "Yes?"

"Shall we begin with the minuet?"

I already knew the minuet. From school. "Mr. Ellesbury, I'd be very happy if I could observe the dance before I try it. I learn better that way."

He raised his eyebrows. "And shall I dance with no one?"

"No, you may dance with Mary. She is a very fine dancer."

I looked at Mary, whose face was flushed a pink color.

Mr. Ellesbury looked from me to Mary before nodding. "Very well."

Mary stepped forward as Carson motioned for the musicians to prepare. I smiled as Mary and Mr. Ellesbury got into ready position.

The music began and I settled back with Carrie to watch.

--

Dinner with the Wilsons was a bore. The boys were obnoxious, as was my father. And Mr. and Mrs. Wilson. I mostly couldn't concentrate – I was too excited for tonight. When they adjourned to the living room for coffee or something, I excused myself, claiming that I had a headache. I told Mary that I was going straight to bed and asked her not to disturb me. She just smiled. She owed me.

Once I reached the fourth floor I dashed to my room and took out a black cloak I now owned. I put on more suitable shoes for travel and put the lilac dress from earlier on. It wasn't so fancy. I tied my hair into a loose knot.

I then made my way to the second floor – to go to the secret room. I did so quickly, my heart pounding with fear that the Wilsons or my father would somehow see me.

Jack caught me as I jumped from the passage and we moved to the window.

I went out first. It wasn't as hard as it seemed, getting down; there were several sturdy ridges that took us to the bottom.

Jack jumped down beside me and put his arms around my waist, stopping me from going forward.

"The Wilsons have their carriage in the front. The footman will see us," he whispered into my ear. "We have to go out the back."

We crept around the lawn to the back of the house.

"Luckily," Jack whispered. "The people behind this house are never home. We can cross through their yard."

I nodded and Jack led the way to a gate that had been added in the back. We exited and ran across the yard and out onto the street behind the other.

I laughed. "That was great."

Jack smiled. "C'mon, let's get there. It's been forever since I've been to one of these."

We took off down the street.

--


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone!! Happy holidays and new years! I can't believe it's all over…so I'm saying it's not. It's still the holiday season :)**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I really really love you guys.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**--**

Jack and I arrived at Medda's, breathless. I suddenly became very nervous and fidgety.

"You go ahead, Jack, I'll just…be a minute," I told him as we came up to the entrance.

"Are ya crazy? Leave ya out here all alone?" He shook his head and gently pulled me inside.

"Wait! Jack! I just, I just need to…to see Medda. So you go on ahead," I said as we stepped inside. I pulled away and started heading backstage.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him standing still with his arms folded at me. I turned and waved my hand, telling him to go.

"Pip," he said. "Everyone knows I'm coming with you. So they'll wonder why you didn't immediately come in to see them."

I blinked. "You're right. I…uh, come meet Medda!" I motioned for him to come. He shook his head and followed me.

I hustled up the stairs and babbled on. "She's really great; she helped bring me up as a baby. But then she suddenly disappeared, and that's when Jack and I were really on our own. The other Jack. Not you. This is going to be very confusing, isn't it? Even if I try and always call him Jacky."

"You could call me Tracker," he said.

We reached the top of the stairs. "Tracker?"

"Ya, you know, my nickname," he said.

"How'd you get it?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm pretty good at tracking people. Leaders would hire me sometimes."

"Oh. Well, I wish we'd thought of that before. To use a nickname."

He smiled. "It is pretty obvious."

I laughed.

Suddenly I stopped. "Shh," I said. "She could be onstage. Just follow me and keep quiet."

He nodded.

"Tracker," I added.

I crept up to the door to the stage. I pressed my ear against the rough wood and listened. There was only the sound of a band – no singing. Medda must be in her dressing room.

"C'mon," I said.

I hurried to her dressing room and knocked on her door.

"Wait," Tracker said, suddenly straightening his back and brushing his hair with his fingers. "I'm actually gonna meet her?"

I grinned. "Now who's the nervous one?"

He rolled his eyes as the door opened.

"Yes?" Medda said. Her eyes widened and she threw the door all the way open. "Pippa! Oh darling!"

She threw her arms around me.

"Hi, Medda!"

She pulled back excitedly. "Oh! This is wonderful! The whole thing was a joke? Your father is dead? You ran away?"

I sighed wistfully. "I wish. He lives here."

Her face fell a bit. "Oh. Well, that's wonderful too. Now you'll be able to see everyone every day. They were going to be so worried, you know. Just like last time."

I smiled. "Medda – this is Tracker. He works at the house I'm living in."

Tracker nervously stepped forward, unsure of what to do. Medda wasn't one of those extremely fancy women who he was accustomed to meeting, but she certainly wasn't a poor woman. In the end he did bow, a very small one. Medda laughed delightedly as heat rose into Tracker's face.

"It's very nice to meet you, m'am," Tracker said. "My name is actually Jack, Jack Lewis, but that was going to get confusing."

She smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Tracker."

"Medda?" I interrupted. "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

She looked pointedly at me. "I don't think so. I know you. You go right back and see everyone!"

I groaned as Tracker laughed. "Medda! I really want to catch up with you!"

"Oh, dear, I do too, but now is the time to see everyone else. It's your first night back!"

"After _one _day of being gone."

"So what is there to be nervous about?"

I faltered. "I'm not nervous."

"Then get down there!"

"Okay," I said, turning on my heel. "It was nice to see you too, Medda."

She laughed. "Keep an eye on her, Tracker. Make sure she gets down there."

As I sort of marched down the hallway I heard him say, "Oh, I will. It was nice to meet you, Medda."

"You as well!"

I heard Tracker behind me as I made my way down the stairs. I quickened my pace – knowing that if I went slower I would become nervous again.

And still, at the door to enter the throng of party-goers, I halted. I don't know why. But Tracker was right behind me and didn't stop fast enough to not run into me. The two of stumbled inside.

My heart hammered as I looked around. There were workers from all over New York and from all sorts of jobs.

"Dere she is!" came a cry to my right, which was met by a cheer. My eyes traveled over to a large group of tables. They were raising their glasses and smiling at me. A smile began to grow on my face as I looked at them. But what really made my nervousness disappear was when my eyes locked with a certain someone's…and he smiled…

"Pip, I'm gonna go sit with Brooklyn, alright?" Tracker asked.

"Brooklyn's here?" I looked at him. Spot would be so surprised!

"Ya, right over there," he said nodding slightly to his left.

I didn't have time to turn and look, because Medda suddenly appeared onstage with a loud bang from the instruments. Suddenly everyone everywhere was up and cheering, preparing to dance. People jostled around me, heading to the dance floor.

I looked back towards my tables as they began to get up as well. My eyes searched for Mush, but before I could find him, someone slid in front of me.

He wasn't a Manhattan newsie. Or Brooklyn. He grinned at me as I tried to think of who he was. I was sure I'd seen him before…

He had dirty blonde hair a bit longer than Jack's and green eyes. He was certainly good looking…

"Panthah," he said, smiling bigger, his white teeth exposed.

_Panther! _That was it. Nicknamed Pan. The notorious player. Girls love him. Even the ones he dates and then cheats on or leaves. He's from the Bronx.

Oh well. All I had on him was rumors. I decided I'd be the judge of him myself.

"Hello," I responded.

"You're Pippa?"

I nodded. "Ya."

"I've heard a lot about you," he said, the grin still on his face.

"You as well," I said.

"Do ya want ta dance?"

I was a bit startled. "Well, I…actually," I said, searching over his shoulder. "I was just looking for –"

"Your boyfriend," he said, turning to face the stage. He nodded a bit to the right, and I was a bit astonished to see Mush dancing with a girl. I moved a few steps forward and followed his movements with my eyes for a few moments.

"Oh, right, thanks," I managed to say, my eyes still on Mush.

"Do you want me ta go soak 'im for ya?" he said.

I turned back to him with a smile. "No, thanks. We're allowed to do that. Dance with other people." I wasn't sure if I truly had the confidence that my voice portrayed.

His grin became even wider as he took my arm. "Then no harm in you and I dancin'."

I pulled my arm from his. "No, I don't feel like dancing, really."

He folded his arms. "What do ya feel like doin'?"

I shrugged. "Sitting." I started to walk towards the now empty Manhattan tables.

He followed right with me. "Then I'll sit with ya."

"Okay," I said. If dancing with other people was okay, then so was sitting with them.

I sat down at end of one row on the bench, and he sat directly opposite me. He leaned forward, his fingers laced together on the table, his eyes twinkling, and his mouth in a small smile.

"So," he said. "Tell me 'bout yerself."

I frowned and leaned forward. "Listen – you're just trying to be friends, right?"

He smiled. "Of coise. What else is there?"

My eyebrows raised a bit. "I'm Pippa Kelly."

He nodded. "Jacky boy's sistah. I already know that."

"And mine," a new voice said.

I instantly perked up. "Manny!" I leapt out of my seat and threw my arms around him. He laughed.

"I saw ya earlier today, Pip." He pulled up a chair to the end of the table when I pulled away from him.

"Pan, this is Manny," I said. "Manny, that's Pan."

Manny's eyes widened as he looked at Pan. "_Panther_?"

Pan grinned. "Right heah."

"You're kinda…a legend," Manny practically breathed. "I never really thought you were real. They say a lot about you. They say that you've done like dozens of girls. And sometimes even two –"

"Manny," I quickly interrupted.

He grinned sheepishly as Pan chuckled.

"Sorry, Pip," Manny said. Suddenly he turned back to Pan. "You know she's taken, right?"

Pan nodded. "Oh, ya, everyone knows. By Mush. Who's more of a legend with that kinda stuff than me," he added quietly. "I just wanted to meet her. She's a legend, too. An' yer right there with her. Yer the one who stayed with her when no one else would, right? Isn't he?" He said, turning to me.

I nodded.

"Yer great, man," Pan said to Manny. "If I'd have known you, Pippa, I would've done the same as Manny."

"Panther," came a new voice, which was sort of dripping with anger. It was Mush. I perked up even more at the sound of his voice.

Pan stood up. "Mush! Hey, bud! What's up with ya?" He clapped Mush on the back.

"Nothin' really," Mush said.

"Nothin' really? When you've got that by your side?" Pan nodded to me.

"I'm a person, Pan," I said, smiling. I knew he was teasing me when he'd said 'that' – he'd been smiling at me too.

"It's been a long time," Pan addressed Mush. "Remember all those good times we had together? The parties…the late nights…the g-"

"That _was_ a long time ago," Mush interjected.

Pan grinned. "Too long. Say – you and me and Pippa and some other broad should go out sometime. Whaddya say, Pip?"

I smiled. "Sure!"

Pan nodded. "It's a date," he said. He clapped Mush on the back one more time before turning to go. "And Pip – ya owe me a dance!"

I laughed. He sauntered away and I turned to Mush. I sort of jumped in surprise when I saw that Mush had come up to me. He grabbed my arm and started leading me away from the tables and to the exit.

I turned and yelled to Manny over my shoulder, "I guess I'll be right back."

He smiled and I turned back to face forward.

"You said _sure_?" Mush demanded.

"Well, sure. Why not?"

"Cuz he's Panther."

"And…"

"An' I know what he's like."

"I know that _you _know what he's like, and that tons of other people do too, but _I _don't know that yet. I think he's pretty funny."

Mush practically growled. "Pip, just listen to me for once!"

We entered the room where a few people were milling about. But instead of heading for the door to go outside like I'd thought, Mush turned to go up the stairs as I spoke. "People told me not to like you. But I did anyways. And that was one of the best choices I've ever made. I want to judge him for myself."

"So you're saying you might like him?" Mush said as we practically ran up the stairs.

"_No_. Not in the way you're thinking. Like a friend. I dunno," I said.

We reached the landing and we walked quickly down the hall. "Where are we going?"

Mush didn't answer, just opened the second door on the left. He entered and I quickly followed. The moment I stepped in, Mush closed the door behind me and pinned me to it.

He smiled at me. Our faces were so close. My eyes started to want to close and my body to melt into him. But I forced my eyes to be open. There were no lights in the room, so the small light in Mush's eyes was a good thing to focus on.

"I wanted to take ya up here the moment you came in," he said, as he laced his fingers with mine. "Then Tracey wanted to dance and I couldn't say no…"

"Who's Tracey?" I said.

"I dunno…" he murmured, suddenly bringing his lips down to mine. He didn't fully kiss me, our lips just barely touched, making my breath catch in my throat and my eyes flutter closed. I felt his smile on my lips, and suddenly all I wanted him to do was kiss me deeply. I unlaced my fingers from his and bought one hand up into his hair and the other to his neck, pulling him in a bit closer…

He pressed himself all the way into me as his hands moved as well. Both slid under my cloak: one went to my upper back and the other to my lower.

Suddenly I started laughing, just as our lips were pressed all the way together.

"What?" Mush said.

"I…I'm wearing a cloak," I said. "I completely forgot. I must've looked real great walking in…"

Mush laughed and pulled back a bit. I felt his hands reach for the tie at my neck. The cloak dropped to the floor.

I saw Mush grin. "Nice dress," he said.

Suddenly he scooped me up and started carrying me to a corner of the room. I laughed. The slanting moonlight revealed what looked like a large pillow, with several costumes scattered on top of and around it. Mush settled down on it with me.

The dress I was wearing was sort of uncomfortable. The ties in the back were sort of pressing into me.

I stood up and turned away from him. "Will you untie this for me?"

I heard him get up. "Y – you want to take it off?"

"Mmhm," I said.

"Pip – no, that's not what you want to do, you'll regret it," he said, his voice sort of nervous.

I laughed. "It's uncomfortable. And I have a different dress underneath it," I said.

There was a few seconds pause. "Oh," he said. "I thought you meant…"

"I know what you thought," I said. "The ties are kind of simple. Just undue the first knot, and then unweave them, pretty much."

"Am I gonna have to put it back on too?" He said as he began.

"Unless you want me to go back down in what's under this dress…"

"No," he said quickly. He continued untying. "What is under it?"

"It's more of a slip than a dress. It's whitish," I said.

"Oh."

He finished untying and I slid the dress off of my shoulders and stepped out of it.

His eyes widened. "You aint goin' down in this," he said, taking me in his arms again. "You're stayin' right here with me…"

He brought his lips almost forcefully to mine. I didn't mind – I kissed him back just so. His tongue broke into my mouth and I squirmed closer into him because of the tingling feeling that shot through me. It felt weird…but I didn't want it to go at the same time. It was Mush's. I moved my tongue a bit too, causing him to push his deeper into my mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity, we came up for a bit of air. He moved his mouth across my face and towards my ear. More tingling feelings shot through me as his mouth closed on my earlobe, then neck, then jaw, especially when I felt his tongue flick at my skin.

Suddenly he moved his mouth back to mine and brought us both down to lie on the large pillow. He put me under him and kept our mouths locked the entire time. The weight of his entire body on mine wasn't heavy – but it did have a huge impact on mine. I could feel every part of him.

One of his hands ran up my side and stopped under my underarm, his thumb resting on my breast. I don't know if he knew that he was doing it or not, so I tried not to think of it.

Being in Mush's arms, being so close to him, having every part of me touch every part of him, our lips locked…is the place where I feel the safest. Feel that my soul could really be in two bodies, that he's a part of me and I'm a part of him.

I wish the people belonging to the voices we suddenly heard outside of our door knew that. So that we didn't have to suddenly halt and figure out where to hide in case they came in our door.

And of course – it was ours that they came in.

--


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! This chapter is very short, but I just wanted to see if I still have readers and tell them I'm alive :)**

**I'm sorry it's been so extremely long!!**

**Hope you enjoy / review!! Sorry if it's awful! I haven't written in so long!**

- . - . - . -

The knob was barely turning before I was up and dragging Mush towards the wall. To the side of a mirror I quickly felt along the panels before I pushed and a door opened. It gave way into a small space, but big enough for both of us to stand. I'd remembered it from a few years ago, when Jack and I were always here.

Footsteps entered the room, as well as harsh and almost frantic voices.

"It aint that, for the last time," a low and scratchy male voice said.

"It is, I tell ya, it is, it's a trap, a trap I tell ya," said a higher but just as scratchy male voice.

"How 'bout you just shut _yer _trap and look for it? Eh?"

The man with the higher voice grumbled, but the two fell into silence.

I suddenly became very aware of Mush. We weren't exactly touching, but I could feel his warm breath on my forehead. I could tell that his head was turned toward the room, and I knew that his senses were alighted with interest, the same as mine.

I turned my attention to the door and tried to hear where they were searching. I strained to hear through the echoing silence. Suddenly I leaned forward a bit too far and the door to the room squeaked a bit. Mush and I froze.

Fortunately, the men didn't seem to notice.

I let out a breath and leaned back, and we were back to almost touching.

I had the sudden weird urge to laugh aloud. I loved how we were like this. We were just kissing, for a pretty long time, and yet right after we're embarrassed (or something) to touch.

The men were quiet still. I was only aware of my and Mush's whispering movements and light breath.

"It aint heah," the man with the high voice said. "So let's get outta heah befoah Miss Larkson's done wit' her song."

"Ya, alright," the man with the low voice said.

Mush and I waited until we heard the door shut behind him before stumbling out of the secret room.

"How'd you know this was here?" he asked.

"I used to be around here a lot," I said. I made for the place where I'd left my dress. The room still had that magical glow.

"I wondah what that was all about," Mush speculated.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye as I grabbed my dress and started to put it on. I had to freeze for a minute. I'll always remember the way he looked right then. He was facing the window with his hands in his pockets. The moonlight and shadows were splayed across his face. Both serenity and curiosity were evident on his face and in his eyes.

I shook my head to snap out of it and threw the dress over my head. "I dunno," I said. "Let's see if we can hear them downstairs." I straightened the dress out and pulled my hair out.

Mush broke out of his trance and nodded. "Ya," he said. "Let's go."

He made for the door immediately.

"Wait! Mush," I called.

He turned to me. "Ya?"

I grinned sheepishly. "Can you lace this up?"

He rolled his eyes but smiled.

I could feel the awkwardness of his fingers as he fumbled with the ties. I smiled as his fingers and breath tickled my back.

He sighed with frustration. "Alright, heah, you're done, let's go," he said, agitated. "Nevah wear a dress here again."

"Or," I said as we made for the door. "I'll just never take it off here again."

Mush looked at me pointedly as he opened the door and I grinned. "We'll see," he said.

We hurried down the corridor and the stairs. A few men were standing about in the entrance hall. Mush and I walked slowly through them, listening for the distinct voices we'd just heard. We had no luck.

Back in the dance hall, people were wild. Mush held my arm close as we pushed through the stumbling crowd, many of whom had by now consumed a large amount of alcohol.

We made our way to the Manhattan table. Before it'd been pretty much empty, but by now it was about half full. A few girls were sitting, but it was mostly guys who girls had said no to and were now sulky or guys who'd drunk a bit too much in order to properly stand.

One person caught my eye. Hannah. I sighed internally. She spotted us after a moment. She immediately leapt up. "Mush!" she squealed and leapt into his arms.

I rolled my eyes. Mush laughed. "You made it."

She pulled back. "I did! Thanks for convincing me! You were right! It is a good time!"

Her eyes moved to me, but her hands stayed on Mush's arms. "Hi!" she said.

I blinked, confused. "Hi."

"I heard you were back! I'm so glad! I simply must speak to you," she smiled.

Mush stepped back. "I'm gonna go say hi to some people."

He smiled at Hannah and grabbed my hand and squeezed it before he turned away.

Hannah smiled at me. "Let's sit," she said.

I nodded.

We situated ourselves before she began.

"Well," she said. "I'd like to start by apologizing for my atrocious behavior the other day. I had absolutely no right to speak to you that way."

I nodded. "It's alright."

"I was just so…caught up in the moment. I was angry, frustrated, but most of all confused. I couldn't understand why Mush would leave _me _for _you_. No offense. I mean you're good looking and all, but you didn't seem like his type."

I raised my eyebrows.

"So then," she continued. "I talked to one of his old girlfriends. And I figured it all out. And I'm _relieved_. This is your first time going out with him, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, then I'm sorry to reveal this to you. Mush chose you because he loves variety. He likes to date every type of girl there is. He naturally attracts girls and dates them. Then, when he sees something new, he moves on to it. So it's not that he likes you _more _than he did me, but he just sees something new in you. Soon it'll happen to you. It's happened to every girl he's dated. I just thought I'd give you a heads up."

I was a bit torn between confusion and thinking how ridiculous this was.

I think she saw my doubt. "Alright," she said. "Has he ever told you he loves you?"

I shook my head.

"That's because he doesn't want to commit. He wants to have loose internal ties between him and girls so that he can easily leave them. It's very sweet, actually. It's not his fault that he wants all sorts of girls. He feels bad about it. So he makes sure not to commit, because he knows it'll happen. He doesn't want to hurt the girl _so _much."

She sighed. She saw that I wasn't convinced.

"Okay then," she said. "I'll show you. See that redhead over there?" She nodded off in a direction and I followed her gaze. A girl with fiery red and curly hair stood in a blue dress.

"And that girl with black hair?" She gestured to a different direction. I looked to where a girl with long, straight, jet black hair stood, her feminine curves very evident.

"And her? And look, she's approaching our man right now." A girl with auburn hair and peach skin was eagerly approaching Mush, who turned with a smile as she, like Hannah, threw her arms around him.

I tore my eyes away, my heart beginning to sink.

"Need I go on?"

"That's alright," I said.

"There must be dozens more, each different. But one thing is the same: there's always someone newer and more interesting that'll come along."

She stood.

"And there's one other thing that's the same," she said. "We all still love him. The more he breaks up with girls, the more incentive we have to be the one that he falls in love with. So no, Pippa Kelly, don't think your and Mush's relationship is something wild, new, and unique. I'm only saying this as a friend. I don't want your world to be devastated when it's over."

With that she sauntered away, her words the unspoken thoughts I'd refused to acknowledge, the ones I'd anticipated, but the ones that still felt like a thousand ton ship weighing me down.

- . - . - . -


	16. Chapter 16

Ahem

**Ahem. Wow. Um. So.**

**It's been a while.**

**Like 8 months.**

**What's wrong with me?**

**If I were you I'd read the last chapter for a little memory refreshing. If any of you readers are still out there and still care. I do, I swear, I'm just not really sure how 8 months slipped by.**

**Oh well…I'll take Manny's attitude and be glad that I updated rather than never finish it.**

**Let me know what you think, I may be out of touch.**

**Sorry again!!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

I'd always heard and known that Mush had liked girls. But I'd never really felt it. And now, here I was, surrounded by lots of the girls he liked and who still liked—no, sorry, loved—him. Now, here I was, with the weight of what it really meant molding over me.

I'd always just thought of me and him. Him and I. Sure, they were other girls that I knew about, but I never saw them. I never thought about them. But they were very, _very_, real. I'd taken Mush for granted, in a way. I'd have to be careful.

"Hey, Pip," Manny voice jarred me out of my thoughts. "Pip. You okay?"

I nodded.

"Well," he grinned. "You haven't told Spot yet, have you?"

I slowly grinned back, feeling and happiness flowing back into me.

Manny took my hand and pulled me up. I squeezed his. His attitude about life always lightened my mood. Always. How he could find the best in everything. Why had I been so down for a few moments anyways? Mush and I were together now, and that's all that matters. And besides, I have this feeling that what Mush and I have is different. Different from what he had had with all the other girls. Well…who am I to say that? It's different for me.

Manny pulled me through the crowd towards the Brooklyn table. I spotted Tracker sitting at the end of the table and talking with a few guys. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"There he is," Manny said. He nodded towards the back of Spot. Spot was sitting at the opposite end of Tracker, leaning back in his chair, not talking to anyone. But still, he exuded this kind of power and a wide radius in which no one entered.

Except me.

I crept up next to him and sank into the empty chair to his left. I saw Flyer out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at me open mouthed. I put my finger to my lips and winked.

"Long day?" I asked Spot, resting my head on my hand.

"Long day," he murmured, his eyes zoned out somewhere on the far wall.

"Same with me. You won't believe how busy I am," I said.

"Ya? Well try bein' the leadah of the Brooklyn newsies," he said.

I laughed.

"What?" he asked, the same out-of-it look on his face.

"Spot."

"What?"

"_Spot_," I said, laughter spreading throughout me as I watched him.

Finally his eyes slid to me. He blinked a few times, the look still there. Then he frowned ever so slightly.

The next second he'd leapt out of his chair and sworn loudly. Everyone around laughed as Spot lost his composure.

"_Pip_?" he demanded. "What the hell are you doin' here? You're not supposed to be here, you're supposed to be gone, you're supposed to be far away!"

I grinned. "It's me, flesh and blood. My father's living in Manhattan."

Unexpectedly, he laughed and pulled me off of the chair. "So there is some kindness in him," he exclaimed.

"Maybe," I said.

Suddenly he dropped his hands from my shoulders and folded his arms. "So you've known all day, and you haven't been able to tell anyone until now."

"Well…" I said. "On my way to etiquette lessons, I saw the guys from Manhattan. I wanted to surprise you tonight, though."

He scoffed. "Surprise me…wait 'till I get my hands on 'em…the lousy bastards…they know what it feels like…"

I laughed at him. "It was my idea. And don't worry Spot, next time I'll be sure to tell you first."

His eyes hardened. "There aint gonna be a next time. Now that you're here we can all figure somethin' out."

I nodded. "We will."

He smiled again and started pulling me to the dance floor. "This is incredible," he said. "Why would your father want to keep you here? Nah, never mind, we're not talkin' about him. How's the house?"

"It's _enormous_," I said as we started dancing. "And gorgeous. It's old, too. There are a lot of trapdoors and secret rooms. Do you know Tracker? His real name's Jack?"

He frowned. "Tracker…Tracker…oh—is he blond?"

I nodded.

"Ya, I've seen the kid. What about him?"

"He works at the house I'm staying in. He's nice. He's sitting at your table," I told him.

Spot nodded. "I'll have to have a word with him. Figure out how we can keep an eye on you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you all the time. And you can come to the house pretty much whenever you want. There's a secret room Tracker and I used to get out of the house tonight. And plus, my father will rarely be home," I said. _And_, I thought, even though I couldn't _tell_ the newsies about Magnet, they could come and they would _see _him.

Spot raised his eyebrows. "Interesting. I'll still have a word with him though."

I sighed.

The song ended and Spot started leading me off of the floor. Suddenly, Pan stepped up right in front of me. He flashed me a grin. "How 'bout that dance now?"

"Panther," Spot said coldly from my side. He tightened his grip on my hand.

Panther's eyes shot to Spot. Even Pan couldn't help but be intimidated by Spot.

"It's fine, Spot," I said.

Looking right at Panther, Spot said, "I'm gonna go see Tracker. You know where I am, and I know where you are."

He left.

Panther immediately pulled me back out to the dance floor.

"I see that you have quite the protective force behind you," he teased. "The leader of Brooklyn. That's the best you can get. You also have the leader of Harlem still head over heels with you…you've got newsies from every borough, in fact…and now you've got me."

"_Got_ you?"

He pulled me a little closer. "As a protector, of course."

I pulled back. "I'll have you know that I am actually quite well educated in the art of _self_-protection."

"It's not a bad thing to have lots of people to front for you, though," he twirled me a little.

"I never said it was a bad thing," I smiled.

Pan turned out to actually be a perfect gentleman. He was very polite and never tried anything.

At one point, I saw Mush over Pan's shoulder. He was directly facing the dance floor, watching us intently. I watched him for a few moments.

Then I did something that I don't really understand. I pulled myself a bit closer to Pan. I wasn't trying to make Mush feel jealous or anything. I don't know why I did it, though.

Mush frowned and broke his gaze.

I kept watching him, though. Is this what he felt like while he danced with other girls and saw me sitting alone? Did he wish for me to take the girl's place? Or did he see me there and not feel anything?

**--**


	17. Chapter 17

I made my way over to Mush

**Hey guys!! I was so happy that some of you reviewed!! Thanks A MILLION to Swindler (I missed you too!!), ilovenewsies (wow I am so sorry I hope you've fared better since then…I'm so glad I was able to add something good to your day!!), ktkakes (I'm so glad you don't think I've lost my touch…I was so worried about that), and ncEDGE (yep I'm BACK haha)!! I love you guys so so so much!! This wasn't the **_**quickest **_**update in update history…but it was pretty good, especially when compared with the 8 month gap I had before…and it was thanks to you guys that I decided I had to get it out now—staying up until 2 in the morning!! **

**This again though isn't that long…please let me know what you think!!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**--**

I made my way over to Mush. When he caught my eye, he smiled and sat up straighter. I smiled back and quickened my pace. I reached him and he pulled me onto his lap.

"You have fun?" he murmured into my ear.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Mmhmm," I breathed.

"Good," he murmured back.

He put his forehead against the top of my head and we stayed like that for a few moments. I thought about how I'd been worried about whether Mush would be upset that I danced with Pan…and how I'd been completely wrong. Mush just wanted me to have fun. That should be my attitude from now on when he danced with other girls.

"Pip?" he said suddenly, lifting his head off mine. I did the same. "Can you believe that it's only been a few days since we've been together?"

My mouth dropped open.

"It seems like it's been forever," he said.

"It does…" I said.

"We shoulda been together a long time before now. If I hadn't been such an jerk…"

"Hey," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and putting my head on his shoulder. "I could have had the courage earlier to tell you."

"I could've too," he said as he moved one hand to cradle my head.

"Well," I smiled, pushing back to look directly into his face. "We've been married for what…like ten years? Nine?"

He half smiled.

Reading his face, I quickly rested my head back on his shoulder and said, "Not officially, though."

"Not officially," he repeated.

Someone cleared his throat next to us. I sat up in Mush's lap and looked around. It was Spot, Jack, and Tracker. They were all three standing with their arms folded.

"Time ta go, Pip," Spot said.

"_What_?" I exclaimed. "_You_ don't decide that."

"Pip," Jack said. "We had a discussion with Tracker here, and he says you've got a lot goin' on and early mornings. We want to see you, but we want you to survive and have sleep."

"I'm fine—" I began.

"Pip," Mush said, nudging me to stand up. "You should go. They're right."

I turned toward him with a surprised, and I guess hurt, look because he quickly said, "I'll walk with you." He lifted me to my feet.

"We're all gonna go with ya. Tracker's gonna show us how to get in and stuff," Jack said.

"Tracker, thank you ever so much for enlightening them so well," I said to Tracker with a too-sweet smile. He shrugged. Suddenly I realized how proud he looked. How smug. He was helping out Spot Conlon. I smiled slightly and decided to give him this opportunity to prove himself. "Fine," I said. "Let's go."

Manny was sitting a few seats down. I went over and tapped his shoulder. He turned and smiled at me.

"Wanna see the house, Mans? I'm being forced to go now," I said.

He smiled wider. "Ya. I do." He stood up.

Only Race and Blink were sitting at the table. "Good night, you two," I said to them. "Tell everyone else for me, will you?"

They nodded and bid me goodnight.

Our group made our way out. Once outside, Manny held me back. We walked slowly behind everyone.

"Pip?" he said. "I know you're close and all now…but I still want to come live with you. Is that okay?"

I blinked in surprise. "You still want to come?"

He nodded.

"_Really_?"

"It's just not the same without you there, even after one night, and I don't like it. The other guys have been through it before, but I haven't. And besides, we'll see everyone all the time, right?" He looked at me hopefully.

I smiled widely and happiness surged through me. "Manny, you can do whatever you want. Come whenever. I'm glad you still want to."

I put my arm around him and, as has happened lately, was startled to have to put my arm so high up. I keep forgetting that he's my height—no, slightly taller. I still think of him as my little Manny, the short and scrawny kid I'd met at age seven. I probably still picture him that way because he is still the same Manny.

--

We came to the house from the front—the Wilson's carriage was gone. The guys admired the front gate and then we slipped through the hedges. All four paused and gaped at the house. It was dark, so they couldn't see everything, but they could see the immense size.

I tried to stifle a yawn, but Spot didn't miss it. His astonishment turned to determination and he shuffled me forward.

"Tracker, where's the place?" he said.

"I know where it is too," I said. I marched forward towards the left side of the house. I found the first ridge and began climbing. I climbed fast, pulled the window open, and dropped inside. I lit the lamp and dimmed it so as not to be too noticeable and reflect onto the lawn or something. Mush and Tracker dropped in soon after me.

"The other's are down there, they know where it is and where to come now," Mush said.

I ran to the window. Looking down at Spot, Jack and Manny, I suddenly felt the urge to cry. I didn't like this. One bit. I wanted to climb back down and walk back with them to the lodging house and sleep in my bed there. I wanted wake up early and sit on the roof or talk with Kloppman like I always did. I wanted to walk to the distribution office with them. I wanted to sell papers.

I couldn't look at them anymore. I attempted a wave and then turned away. Mush was right there, his arms around me. He pushed the window shut and then pulled me in close. I clutched at his shirt and squeezed my eyes shut, fighting tears. He rubbed my back slowly, somehow seeming to know what I was feeling.

After a while he murmured, "C'mon, let's get you in bed."

He gently started moving me forward. I shook my head and blinked rapidly, standing up straight. "Thanks Mush," I said, my voice hollow. "I think I know how to get back."

"Really?"

"Well…no. Is Tracker waiting out there?"

"He told me where to go," Mush said. "I'm taking you there."

He helped me up to the hole and we crawled through the tunnel. I pulled open the secret door and pushed back the painting. We both jumped down. Using a little string I'd missed before, I pulled the door forward and back into place.

"That's cool," Mush said, taking my hand immediately.

"Ya," I said.

We pushed the painting back into place. I let Mush pull me along, still fighting the urge to cry. I tried to focus so that I'd remember the way from now on, but I don't think I paid close enough attention. Suddenly we stopped. I recognized my door. I opened it and walked in. After a few steps I wondered what Mush was going to do. I turned to him.

"Is that what you're gonna wear to bed?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'll be right back," I said.

I changed into my nightgown in the bathroom and then came back out. Mush was lying on my bed. It'd never looked so inviting—I was tired and cold. And I was ready for sleep to take away the sadness I was feeling right now.

I crawled onto the covers and slipped under, shivering because the sheets were still cold. I scooted towards Mush and he scooted towards me. He radiated warmth even before he took me in his arms. I noted that he was wearing his sleeping gear: boxers and a white tee-shirt. He usually wore no shirt; maybe he was wearing the shirt in honor of me. Er…is that really an honor?

Either way, his strong grip and warmth soothed me instantly.

"Are you going to go?" I asked—my voice not yet up to its strength.

He tightened his arms. "No."

"Mush, you can go if you have to, I don't mind." My voice didn't sound very convincing.

"I have to stay here, with you," he murmured. "And this bed. It's so comfortable."

"Then I'll have to wake you up early," I murmured back. "Mary, my maid, can't catch you."

We were quiet for a few moments.

"Jeezum, Pip, your feet are freezin'," he said suddenly. He rubbed my feet, one at a time, between his own, and I finally felt warm from top to bottom.

Another few quiet moments passed.

"Thanks, Mush," I said. I felt so sleepy. I leaned up and kissed his jaw. He leaned down and kissed me on the mouth once…twice…three times…

"Anytime…" he whispered.

A tear finally slipped down my cheek. It didn't make it all the way down, though. It dried on the bridge of my nose.

I fell asleep within moments.

**--**


	18. Chapter 18

I woke to the sound of a light knock on my door

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter, slightly longer than the last, I believe. Once again thanks so much to Swindler, ncEDGE, and ali!! Your thoughts are so encouraging and I appreciate them so much!! The rest of you—I'd really like to hear what you think!!**

**I don't own the newsies.**

**By the way—I don't know why but whenever I make a new chapter lately it says stuff above what you're reading right now—un-bolded—like here it says "I woke to the sound of a light knock on my door" and other times I think it's said "hi" or something…just letting you know that it's not me. Well, they're my words, but I'm not putting them there.**

**Anyways.**

**--.--.--.--**

I woke to the sound of a light knock on my door. I ignored it. I was too warm and secure. I slowly started to come to my senses, though, and found myself locked tightly in Mush's arms. One of my arms was curved around his neck, the other resting on his chest. One of his arms circled my shoulders, one my mid back. I realized he had no shirt now. I guess he'd taken it off during the night. My stomach was pressed up to his and his legs wrapped around mine. No way was I moving.

The knock sounded again. I moved my hands lightly up his neck, across his face, over his mouth…he was perfect. The dips, edges, and angles of his face were all perfectly placed. His lips were big and soft. His eyes were big and soft, too, but they were closed at the moment. His nose was like a slope with the slightest of bumps at the end. And his skin…his skin was so smooth and warm…

Another knock.

I sighed and looked around the room, gathering myself. The morning light filtered in through the windows lazily, setting the room aglow.

Uh oh.

The morning light. Mary was at the door.

With difficulty—both mental and physical—I pried myself from Mush's arms and sat up. The door handle started turning. It opened a crack and I was there in a second. I stopped the door from proceeding further with my foot and looked through the crack.

It was Tracker. I sighed in relief. "Tracker," I breathed. "You scared me."

He gave me a lopsided grin. "I figured you'd be…uh…tired…after last night."

My mouth fell open. "_What_? We didn't—we weren't—"

His eyes twinkled. "I know."

I huffed at him. "Well, thanks."

He smirked. "Anytime." I made to shut the door but Tracker stuck his foot out. "One more thing," he said. "You can get out by the window in the bathroom." He winked and was gone.

I couldn't help but smile. I shut the door and turned back toward the bed. Mush was sitting up and smiling slightly at me. I grinned sheepishly and stayed where I was for a few moments. We just stared at each other. I was entranced with the soft golden glow his skin was radiating from his toned and strong upper body. He smiled softly at me and I found myself moving back to the bed. I reached for him and he pulled me towards him. He started stroking my face, but all I could do was lie there and stare into his eyes. My skin tingled where his fingers lightly brushed them.

"Thanks for staying last night," I finally murmured.

He moved his hand to my hair and pulled me in closer. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek against his warm chest. "This is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept on," he said. "So thank _you_." He kissed my forehead.

Another slight knock came on the door. Again, at first, I did nothing but kiss Mush's collarbone. Fortunately, I was a bit more awake than before, and quickly realized what the knock meant for sure this time. Mary.

I quickly sat up and Mush did the same.

"It's my maid, Mush. You gotta get out of here," I whispered. I pointed toward the bathroom. "Use the—"

He smiled. "Bathroom window."

I nodded. He pulled me with him as he quickly made for the bathroom door, planting quick kisses on my face while I softly laughed and whispered, "Go, _go_!"

"Miss Pippa?" Mary's muffled voice came from outside my door.

Mush pulled me faster and pushed open the bathroom door. He stepped inside and pulled me towards him once more for a deep but gentle kiss that brought a flush to my cheeks. He gave me a sideways grin and let go of my hands. He backed toward the window, grinning wider, probably because of how ridiculous I must look; I was flushed and leaning against the door frame, watching him.

"I'll see you later," he said. He turned to the window, pulled it open, and was gone in an instant.

"Miss Pippa? Are you awake?" Mary's voice floated towards me again.

I shook myself into focus and closed the bathroom door. I looked at the bed, where only moments ago we'd been together. Suddenly my eyes widened. Mush's shirt. He'd left it on the floor. I quickly grabbed it and ran back to the bathroom.

"Wait," I called. Mush couldn't have gone far. "Your—"

"Miss Pippa?" Cripes. Mary was in my room now. I quickly stuffed the shirt into a cabinet and left the bathroom. I shut the door and leaned against it. Mary was looking at me from the center of the room, looking quizzically at me. She was holding a few towels in her hands. "Your…" she prompted.

I quickly searched for something to say. "Your…your…You're here, Mary," I regained my composure. "Good. I was beginning to wonder what time it was."

She stopped frowning but she still looked quizzical. "Yes, miss, I am sorry about that, your clock is being repaired. But do not worry; I will always make sure you are awake and ready in plenty of time." She started towards me. "Now, a bath to start the day, yes?"

I moved so she could open the door. She bustled through the frame and stopped short. "Miss—why is the window open?"

"The bathroom needed a bit of fresh air," I responded easily as I turned around.

She looked at me with a knowing and somewhat superior look. "Ah," she said. "No need to be flushed and embarrassed about it, now, miss, everyone does it."

Now I was the one confused. She shut the window and sniffed.

"See? It's better now, anyways," she smiled at me. I realized what she meant. She thought I'd gone to the bathroom and needed to open the window because of the smell. I couldn't help but laugh.

Mary moved towards the tub and placed the towels off to the side.

"Now, miss, what kind of water would you like?"

-.-.-.-

The day passed much like the last: a tense but somewhat amusing breakfast with my father (but no Mr. Temogen today), a few lessons with Magnet, lunch with Ms. Witherson, and dance lessons with Mr. Ellesbury. Like the day before, I saw newsies before and after my lunch. I forced myself to do terribly in my dance lesson so as to get out of going to the ball on Friday. That night a few newsies came to visit and we talked in the little room with Tracker far into the night.

On Friday morning my father left for a business trip. It was nice to have him gone and have free roam of the house. I asked Mary to give everyone the day and night off, telling her I wanted to have some friends over. She told me which workers could be trusted. Most took the days off happily, leaving to stay with friends or relatives, but a few stayed. Fortunately they were the ones who could be trusted. One was a cook named Gretel, one a scullery maid named Annie, and one a stable boy named William. Carrie, Mary, and Tracker all stayed, too, of course. Magnet left, though.

I cancelled the dance lesson with Mr. Ellesbury (much to Carrie and Mary's disappointment) and lunch with Ms. Witherson and left with Tracker to invite newsies over that night. I wore a simple white dress under a warm periwinkle coat, white stockings, and tall light brown boots. I wore muffs around my ears to combat the late autumn cold.

We wandered around Manhattan, chatting away about who should come, how many should come, and what we'd do. We invited pretty much everyone from Manhattan, some from Brooklyn, the girls in Queens, and Banks and a few of his friends.

"What about your girl?" I'd asked Tracker in Manhattan.

"I don't think so," he'd said.

Gretel happily cooked food for the newsies and we all worked to lay out a feast. The newsies rarely had good food, and tonight I wanted them to have some.

They came, or most of them did, around seven. They either entered open mouthed or shouting their wonder about the grandeur of the place. Their noise filled every corner of the home and I realized that I'd never been happier here. The house was alive that night. All who worked at my house, the newsies, and I laughed and talked and ate long into the night.

Hannah'd tagged along, and I was pleased to see that she was hanging around with Banks.

Around one everyone started searching the house for the ideal sleeping spot. Spot humorously chose my fathers room, much to my delight.

"I wish he was heah ta see me now," he said triumphantly as we said goodnight.

Mary said goodnight with a twinkle in her eye. I was glad that she knew my other friends, my other life, now.

I said goodnight to Jack, Tracker, and everyone else, and soon just Manny, Mush and I were left. All three of us were going to sleep in my room. Mush and I got my bed while Manny insisted on sleeping on the floor. The floor would be comfortable anyways because the carpet was so thick and soft.

The last thing Manny said to me before he drifted off was, "Pip…I can't wait to live here…"

Now it was just Mush and I. Suddenly I wanted to cry again. I didn't know why and I felt very frustrated with myself. Why was I being such a baby lately?

I clung to Mush like I'd never see him again. Fortunately he did the same to me. I engrained his smell and feel even more into my body. It was an odd thing to do after a night so full of happiness and warmth, to hold each other so tightly. Maybe, though, he was thinking the same as I: that the situation was too good to last.

I tried to shake that thought out of my head as I, too, succumbed to sleep. My last thought was how happy I was here in my room with the two people I loved most in the world.

**.:.:.:.:.**

The next week continued much like Thursday had. I went to my lessons—school, dance, and etiquette. Every day I craved being with the newsies and looked forward to seeing them in the streets. Sometimes a few came at night. Most nights Mush stayed with me, and every night we did the same thing—hold each other tightly.

But after the first week, I started to see less and less of everyone. I knew this wasn't their fault; they were constantly with each other so it was hard for them to understand how badly I needed them. They grew used to the fact that I was around, which was a good thing, I guess. But I missed them more and more. There was nothing I could do about it, though, I couldn't ask them to go out of their way to see me without seeming overly selfish. Mush still came frequently, though; it was literally painful to be without him for long.

I spent more time talking with Mary, Carrie, Gretel, William, Annie, and Tracker than I had the first week. Tracker and William started teaching me to ride horses. Riding and reading were good distractions, but I couldn't ignore the ever-present longing I had to be back at home…back with the newsies…I found myself staring out of windows all of the time, thinking about where everyone was, what they were doing…

I focused on Manny coming to stay. We'd planned that in three weeks (three weeks from when I'd first come to my father's house, that is) he'd make his appearance. And I focused on the only thing that could get me back to the lodging house: solving the mystery that was my father.

My second focus proved to be extremely difficult. I pored through the library, talked at length with Magnet, and searched my father's room and office when he was away, all to no avail.

After two weeks, November rolled around. The weather grew colder and the outdoor walks became less and less frequent, meaning that I saw even less of the newsies. I craved any news from my true world, any at all. I missed it so much. I was trapped in my father's house, trapped with only a few windows to look out of.

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts!!**

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well hey there. Guess what… I am alive! I have returned! Re-energized by the fact that Newsies is coming to Broadway next month. Anyone? Anyone? I am so excited. I just re-read all of **_**The Stars **_**and what I have so far in **_**Windows**_**. I do not know how four years has slipped by, but if anyone who used to read my stories is still around—I'm glad you are and I hope life has been amazing! Things are great with me, only I am seriously ashamed that I just stopped writing. I don't remember why or anything. **_**But**_**, here I am, ready to keep writing.**

**To any newbies reading this story: hi! I really recommend you go back and read **_**The Stars**_**. **_**Windows **_**is its sequel. And I really hope you do go read it! And let me know what you think of anything and everything! Then come back and read this sequel.**

**I do hope you guys read this—but even if you don't, I am so excited to be writing this. I love the story.**

**Here goes…**

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

I glared at myself in the mirror. _How have you let this happen? _I demanded.

Mary scuttled around me, tightening this, straightening that, fluffing these… it was all I could do not to grab her and tell her to stop. I knew how much she was enjoying this, though, so I forced myself to stand up straight and bear all of this.

Tonight, Friday December 20th, was the Winter Ball, held at the Griswold Manor. Clearly, I could not be more excited. Thus far, I have managed to forgo my dance and ball attending duties, due to my apparent lack of dancing skills, my sudden and unfortunately-timed illnesses, and my disgraceful social skills. This one, though, snuck up on me. My father led me to believe that I was going to see the Opera tonight, something I had been looking forward to. I had always wanted to experience it. He made me prove that I had the social presence to do so at dinner last night. So of course, dying to be allowed to go, I was suddenly all grace and manners.

I flushed with anger as I thought of how smug I had felt this morning when my father told me I'd be allowed to go. It felt as if I had won some kind of battle. I hadn't found out about his real plans for the night until Mary started dressing me.

"Miss, I am just so excited that you are finally going," she had said earlier. _Hours _earlier, in fact, apparently preparations for balls took lifetimes. "I am going to make you into the most absolutely stunning woman there. Every person will be looking at you. Not that you need much help with that, dearie, I am just giving you that extra _sparkle_."

"Well, that is so kind of you Mary. But it will be dark, at least I think, and everyone will be watching the stage," I had countered.

She stopped her work immediately and stared at me. "What in Heaven's name are you referring to? Surely you have _some _idea of what a ball is like. The lights will most certainly be on, and musicians will be present but only for background, not for show on a _stage_."

I blinked.

Before Mary could open her mouth I was out the door. I pictured my father's malicious grin as I stormed to his office. As I stormed, though, I realized that this would be the reaction he wanted. I quit my storming and hurried the rest of the way to his office and burst in.

"Father!" I gushed. "I am just _so _thrilled with your surprise! You know how much I love surprises, especially from you. A _ball_? I am so excited. I can_not _wait to meet all of your friends. Tonight is just going to be so wonderful!"

I had no desire at all to hear his reaction, so I turned on my heel and was out of there in a flash. Now that I was back in the hall, I gritted my teeth and allowed myself to think the worst possible things about my father. Picturing his demise in various ways put my mind at ease a bit.

When I entered my bedroom again I slowly closed the door and leaned against it. I did not want to admit defeat, but I knew I had to go to this ball. I would just be sure to leave quite the impression.

Mary was eyeing me apprehensively. I gave her a half smile. "You can keep going."

"Excellent! I am very sorry dear, I thought you knew… oh your father, always has tricks up his sleeve. But really I can't deny that I am beyond happy that you are going. Call me selfish, but it means that _I _get to go. I will be your escort! But back to you… a few more touches and I will be satisfied…" she began rambling as she flew around me, a true one woman machine.

I glared at myself one last time in the mirror. Time was ticking; I needed to find out what was going on, why I was here, what my father wanted with me… fast.

***o*o***

An unthinkable amount of time later, I was all ready to go. Really, did I need _this _much work? There was so much pinning, pruning, and pinching involved; I was already exhausted and the night hadn't even begun.

Mary and I descended the stairs together, me barely able to contain my contempt and Mary barely unable to contain her happiness. Well, at least I could give her this night. She was excited enough for the both of us and more. She wore a draping gray dress and her hair was pinned back into a neat bun. Understated, but regal and probably the nicest thing she has gotten to wear in awhile.

She had given me a look that was everything _but _understated, on the other hand. My lips and dress were the reddest of reds. It had thin off the shoulder sleeves that had a bit of poof to them, connected by a low-cut sweetheart neckline. I didn't know how I felt about my breasts being so exposed, especially now that they had grown to a considerable size. Oh well. The dress cinched in tightly at my waist and then fell in folds and folds of velvet fabric. I wore long white gloves, a heavy necklace of gold and lavish golden slippers. My hair was twisted back into an elaborate half-bun half-down style. The final touch was a shawl made of white fur. I used to think that simply putting on a dress rendered me unrecognizable. When I looked in the mirror after Mary had finally finished preparing me, I had never been so stunned. Staring back at me was someone _beyond _unrecognizable, it wasn't even me. I had approached the mirror, determined to find traces of me. There were my green eyes complete with freckles, my hair even though it had been warped by endless twists and curls and pins, the faint freckles across my nose… _I am here_, I assured myself.

We reached the bottom step where my father was waiting, dressed in his finest as well. I refused to meet his eyes as he sang praise of how wonderful Mary and I looked. He took her arm and led her out the front door. Members of the house staff were lined up to say goodbye, Tracker included. He was grinning ear to ear and mouthed "Lookin' good," as I passed. I gave him my best angry face, but he only grinned wider. "Enjoy your evening," he crooned as he shut the door behind me.

I tugged my shawl tighter around my shoulders as the bitter December air hit me. My father was walking Mary down the path to the front gate, and I was glad to be walking alone. I watched as he helped Mary into the carriage, and I took my time as I made my way to the gate.

Suddenly I saw something that made me stop short. The footman was waiting patiently, his green eyes glinting in the lantern light. Blonde hair poked out of his uniform's hat.

I quickly regained my composure and quickened my pace. His grin never faltered as I made my way to him and stopped short in front of him.

"Good evening, miss. Stunning is an understatement," he offered me his hand.

I slowly took it. "Good evening," I responded, eyeing him. And added as quietly as I could, "Pan." I raised my eyebrows and looked at him pointedly, telling him he would need to explain later.

He just kissed my hand and helped me into the carriage before taking his place next to the driver. I sat on the plush seat, noting that both Mary and my father could not have been more oblivious to what had just happened. I settled back into my seat and smiled. This reminder of my real world raised my spirits greatly as the carriage trundled off to the ball.

***o*o***

I knew ball etiquette from lessons with Mrs. Witherson, so I was able to endure the announcement of my arrival and various other protocols. Pan had disappeared the moment we had arrived, but I was determined to find him at some point during the night. What was he doing here? Was it just a coincidence that he was working the night I was attending my first ball and that he came to my father's house?

I pushed those questions to the back of my mind as I was introduced to too many people to count and as people's names filled my dancing card. I had seemed to cause quite the whisper when I entered; I could tell that people were talking about me because of the way they would stare in groups and the moment I met eyes with any of them, they would all quickly look away and continue a hushed conversation. I couldn't help but feel sorry for these people. I'm sure they wanted to know every detail of my past, my present, my everything…

I thought back to times when a new kid would show up at the DO. There was no childish whispering, no gossip, just a friendly greeting and welcome. There were no questions asked; you talked about what you wanted to talk about when you were ready to talk about it. It didn't matter what your past was, the DO was where you could come to start over. How many lessons these pretentious people could learn from kids on the streets.

I managed to escape Mary and my father, so I walked around the grand ballroom vaguely listening to people's conversations and making frequent trips to the buffet table. More than once a young man stopped me and tried to engage me in conversation. I was polite, but would quickly excuse myself. Unfortunately this only seemed to encourage them to try even more.

After being forced to endure a few of the mandatory dances on my dance card, all with overly-enthusiastic and overly-handsy gentlemen, including Mr. Temogen, I finally overheard a conversation I found interesting. A short and plump woman in her forties wearing a flamboyant plum colored dress and hat was talking with a group of people. She seemed to be dominating the conversation, that appeared to be solely between her and a thinner man in his fifties.

"They're _vermin_, I tell you. I don't have one ounce of sympathy for them; anyone who does is a fool! They're nothing but filthy street rats who disturb the peace by screaming these outrageous headlines," she was waving her arms and in the middle of an animated rant.

I felt my blood begin to boil. _No one _insulted the newsies, not with me around. I was about to make my way over there and have it out with her when the older man spoke. "Well, call me a fool. The children are interesting when you give them a chance. I always make sure to give a tip. I respect what they do to make a living."

My heart swelled at this, and I looked at the man in admiration. As the woman began berating him about his statement, I swept away in search of Mary. I found her quickly, and ignored her protests about me walking around by myself. I dragged her back to where I had been standing and pointed out the man and woman.

"Mary," I began. "Do you know where the woman in purple and that tall man live? It is of utmost importance."

She gave me a strange look but answered. "That is Mrs. Polly Upton, she is on Cartel Street in Manhattan. The man is Mr. Edward Finch, he lives on Royall Road."

I nodded.

I approached the group, a confused Mary hurrying in tow. "Excuse me," I said commandingly. All eyes turned to me curiously.

Mrs. Upton interrupted the silence right away. "And you are Ms. Pippa Rinacci! Oh yes, you are, how lovely to meet you," she grasped my hand and gushed. "I have known your father for years."

I now liked her even less. "How nice," I said. I turned to Mr. Finch and offered my hand. "Pippa," I said. He introduced himself with a smile, and Mrs. Upton looked taken aback at my short response to her.

"Did I overhear you talking about newsies?" I asked the pair of them. Mary's grip on my arm tightened. I ignored it.

"Why, yes!" Mrs. Upton said, eager to regain my attention. "We were just discussing the vile—"

"Yes, I thought I heard them come up," I interrupted. Mary's fingernails dug into my arm and some kind of noise escaped her. I continued. "You know, I was just talking to one the other day, and we had the most interesting of conversations. Newsies really do know the city inside and out unlike anyone else. And the people as well. He told me where the true wealth is in this city! Which neighborhoods have it, which pretend to have it. It was fascinating. For example, they _love _selling to Royall residents. The people there treat them with respect, and are wealthy enough to even tip the newsies. People who have the ability to spend extra money on the smallest of things are the ones who are truly wealthy. Now those who don't, the newsies know who they are."

Mrs. Upton sniffed. "And who might they be?"

I pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm… let me see… he of course did not tell me everywhere, but Maple's one they avoid, Bristol, and don't even get me started on Cartel."

Mrs. Upton huffed while Mr. Finch didn't even try to stifle a chuckle.

I turned to Mary, who looked like she was about to faint. "Come, Mary, I see father." I smiled and nodded at the group and pulled Mary away. Soon she regained her strength and forced me to stop.

"Pippa, do you have _any _idea who that was? What trouble you may have caused? Oh dear. Where is your father? You said you saw him?"

"Mary, you should have heard the awful things she was saying about _my friends_. My _real _family."

"That's not the proper way to handle yourself!"

"Would you have rather had me soak her?" I fumed. Mary sighed. "I'll see you later," I muttered, and slipped away.

I managed to make my way out of the ballroom unnoticed. I wandered downstairs and soon found myself in the kitchens. The cooks were all startled to see me there.

"Good evening. Would any of you happen to know where the footmen are and how I could get there?" I asked as sweetly as I could muster.

"The stables," one cook was able to say, and pointed out another door as they all continued to stare. I quickly thanked him and headed out the door, which led straight outside. I glanced around and saw some soft lights a short distance away. Assuming they were from the stables, I made my way toward them. I heard laughter coming from inside, and when I pushed the stable doors open, I found a group of all of the footmen and drivers sitting around, talking, playing cards, playing jacks, and joking… I smiled for the first time that night. That scene took me straight back home.

Of course, though, my dress forbid me to be able to fit into the scene. Footmen and drivers jumped to their feet and whipped their caps off, murmuring greetings. I smiled. "Hello. Is—" I didn't even have to finish my question before Pan was right in front of me. "Pan. Hi. Could you possibly… is there any way… I need to leave."

"Of course," he turned back to the stable. "Looks like I'm done for the night. Enjoy the evening gentlemen." He grinned at them. I rolled my eyes and walked back outside, Pan right behind me and a few whistles calling after us.

"What are you doing here? Since when have you been a newsie _and _a footman? Did you know you'd be picking me up tonight?"

"Whoa, whoa there," Pan laughed. "So many questions."

"_Please _answer them," I begged.

"I've been a footman for a few months now. Ever since you moved here. And yes, I did know I'd be picking you up tonight."

"How did you know?" I pressed. "Did Spot put you up to this? Jack?"

He chuckled. "You know, Pippa, not everything is about them. Would you believe that I did this all on my own? That I got this job when I knew you'd be going to these things? That I have been waiting for you to actually go, and that this is the first night you've actually shown up?"

I blinked. "No."

He gave me a sideways grin. We were reaching a carriage now, parked in the long driveway. He patted the horses and then turned to me. "Well," he began. "You should. I don't know why you're surprised. You're the kind of girl that deserves to be chased."

With that he helped me up into the driver's seat and jumped up after me. For once, I couldn't think of anything to say. I just stared at him. He snapped the reigns and the horses started to move. We reached the end of the long driveway and I still hadn't thought of anything to say.

So he turned to me with twinkling eyes. "Let's get outta here."

***o*o***

The carriage slowed as we got closer to Medda's. I knew we were headed there. The ride had been exhilarating, who ever knew that Pan was such a great carriage driver? I made him go as fast as he could, and both of us were panting by now. My hair was barely hanging onto its former style, and I could feel my cheeks flushed in the December weather and from the wild ride.

"Sure you're not too cold?" Pan asked.

"I am _fine_," I replied. We rounded a corner in silence. "Listen Pan, you know I'm with Mush, right?"

He smiled sadly. "Of course I know. I hope he's chasing you ten times more than I am you."

"What do you mean? We're already together, he doesn't need to chase me."

"For me, Pippa, the chase never ends. When two people are truly meant for each other, being together is just the start of a whole new adventure," he said quietly.

I thought about that. That was me and Mush, right? Sure, our buildup had been way too long and complicated, but that was part of why we were so special… we _were _special, weren't we? Wasn't our relationship now simply amazing? Well, no. We don't get to see each other very often. But I had always blamed that on my father. We were physically far apart, so it was hard. Suddenly, though, a thought occurred to me. What if it wasn't my father at all? What if it was us? What if we had both gotten such a rush from the buildup, but now that we were actually together, things were different? Was he bored?

I shook my head to clear these thoughts. And glared at Pan for putting them there. There was no Pan to glare at, though. I whipped my head around and realized that we were parked by Medda's, and that Pan was waiting patiently to help me down. I held my head high and jumped down on my own, thanking him for the ride.

He laughed and patted my head. "I hope I haven't given you too much to think about up there."

I huffed, but didn't have time to respond as the noise from Medda's blasted when we opened the doors. I suddenly became very aware of how fancy I looked for a place like this. Most of the dresses girls wore here did _not _look like this. I was definitely receiving stares, but Pan put a reassuring hand on my arm and steered me inside.

At once, I was comforted by the sight of newsies and working kids left and right. I didn't even care when some of the guys sent jeers and catcalls my way. I couldn't stop smiling. I turned to Pan. "I'll see you later?"

He nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

I spotted Manhattan right away and hurried over. Racetrack saw me first.

"Well, lookey heah fellahs, we got one a dem fancy ladies straight outta Walnut Street," he cracked. I grinned and the guys turned to see me.

A chorus of "Pip!"s and "Star!"s greeted me.

"Naw, but really, Star, I told ya you'se don't have ta get so dressed up for me," Race continued.

"Aw, Race, you know I aint gonna listen to ya," I smiled.

"Okay good, and don't tell your boyfriend I said dat. Speakin' of… ya seen him yet?"

I shook my head.

"Well good luck wit dat, he seems ta have had one too many drinks."

I sighed. "Wonderful." My eyes wandered around Medda's and found him sitting at a table of guys, laughing a little too hard at something. I couldn't help but smile too though, his laugh was infectious. I looked back at Race. "I'll be back."

I made my way toward him, and soon he caught my eye. He threw his arms out wide as I reached him and pulled me into his lap. I laughed as he rocked me back and forth.

"Pip, _Pip_, what are ya doin _heah_?" He slurred. "I didn't know ya was comin'."

I smiled. "Neither did I."

"How… how was the opera?" He grinned. "The opera. So fancy."

I could smell alcohol strongly on his breath. "Geoff tricked me, no opera. I went to a—"

"So fancy," he continued as if I hadn't spoken. His eyes had this far off glaze. "Isn't she fancy, fellahs? This heah's my girl, this is Pippa. Star. Don't none of ya think about even lookin' at her. Ya hear?"

I sighed but smiled at the guys, who all seemed to be just as drunk as Mush.

Mush kept going. "'Cause she's my girl. You're my girl, Pip. Ya ain't no one else's." Then he proceeded to grab my face and kiss me. Hard. It was messy and drunken, and I didn't like it. I forced my face away from his.

"Mush. Stop. What is wrong with you?" I squirmed out of his grasp, glared at him, and stalked away.

Laughter erupted from the table behind me, and I heard one of the guys say, "C'mon Mush, just share her a _little_. She is somethin'." I waited for Mush to defend me, say something, but he just laughed.

I slid into an empty seat at the Manhattan table. I could just feel Race giving me an _"I told you so" _look, but I didn't meet his eyes. "Go away," I said.

He walked away snickering. Normally I would just shake Mush's behavior off; I mean, he had no idea I would be here and he was drunk. But after the carriage ride here, I couldn't just forget it.

Pan's words rang clear in my head. _You're the kind of girl that deserves to be chased…_

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.**


End file.
